le sang et le feu
by Endo loris1
Summary: J'explique tout au debut du premier chapitre. Harmione et pas de réel super Harry
1. un hiver froid

Voilà voilà je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction encore une fois, qui cette fois est quelque chose de plutôt original entre guillemets dans le sens que je ne l'ai pas vu sur d'autres site ou même d'autres fiction qui abordait la chose. Je n ai jamais vu de réel rapprochement entre Harry Potter et la possibilité qu'il utilise des armes à feu, souvent c'était des épées ou des sortilèges sans baguette moi j'ai essayé de prendre le contre-pied de tout ça et j'espère que ça va vous plaire bonne lecture ! xoxo

après la disparition de Voldemort Dumbledore a bien placé Harry Potter dans sa famille d'accueil cependant celle-ci a vite attirer l'attention car maltraitant le jeune enfant il leur fut retiré et placé dans une famille d'accueil qui prit le jeune harry sous son aile à l'âge de 8 ans ainsi il fut emmener en France grandir à l'écart de la Grande-Bretagne plus tard il reviendra en Angleterre, à Londres pour il faire ses classes militaire il ignore tout de son passé magique et de ses anciens parents.

Harry Potter Appartient à Jk.Rowling

Papa,

Je t'écris pour te donner de mes nouvelles,

j'ai, comme tu le sais été engagé dans le 3ème régiments d'infanterie, à ma demande, le jour même de mon 21ème anniversaire.

Le sous Lieutenant était fier de moi mais très interloqué, il m'a confier que j'avais des compétences bien supérieures au autre admis et m'a demandé les raison de mon choix par rapport au grade que j'aurais pu espérer. Il à été rapide de lui expliquer que je préférerais être utile sur le champs de batailles plutôt que derrière un bureaux.

La France me manque Papa, mais ici je me sens comme chez moi… comme si peu importe mes projets il me menaient tous ici, à Londres. Je te rappelle que mon appartement n'est pas grand mais j'aimerais vous revoir toi et maman si vous repassez dans le coin, Je sais que ton journal t'occupe beaucoup mais vous me manquez.

Ici la vie est calme pour l'instant, je pars dans 2 mois, le lieutenant Jacob, qui est un ami et avec qui je partage souvent le thé, est un expatriés Irlandais. Ça me fait mal de le dire mais il est le cliché irlandais par excellence, avec ses incroyables favoris, ses cheveux roux et son accent a couper au couteau il est devenu mon meilleurs ami. Il me laisse le temps d'annuler mon départ avec ce régiment au cas où je me désiste mais pour l'instant je ne pense pas en avoir l'envie.

Pour finir j'aimerais te demander si chez vous aussi il y à des phénomènes étrange ? Jacob m'a parler d'un de ses lointain cousin qui habitait vers York qui aurait disparu sans laisser de traces et qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas, il m'a parler de panneaux remplis d'avis de recherche où de demande de détective privé pour expliquer des morts improbable. On a aussi retrouvé un petit village de campagne qui à été raser sans qu'on en sache la raison. Bref tout cela est bien mystérieux, je te renverrai une lettres quelque jours avant mon départ.

Harry.

Harry posa son stylo, la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était lumineuse malgré la nuit hivernale qui se distinguait à travers les fenêtres. Il posa sa tête sur le dos de son siège et fixa le plafond, peu après il ferma les yeux et tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'il pouvait, le bruit d'une cuisine agité venant de sa voisine du dessous indiquait que celle-ci s'afférait à préparer le repas pour son mari qui reviendrai du travail sous peu.

La voisine du dessous avait toujours été gentille avec Harry, c'était une femme noire et un peu enrobé qui souriait en permanence, dès son arriver elle força Harry à l'appeler « Mama »la théorie du jeune homme était qu'elle se sentait seule depuis que son plus jeune fils était partie étudier la mécanique des fluides à la nasa, elle aimait le rappeler et clamer haut et fort que son fils nous enverrai sur Mars !

Mais Harry savait que même si son mari était toujours là elle était nostalgique de l'époque où toutes sa famille était autour de la table chaque soir, il allait passer lui dire bonsoir pensa-il, mais ce soir elle sifflotait en cuisinant.

Les sens de Harry furent perturber un instant par le son parasites de la télévision qui diffusais le journal du soir.

« Oui en effet Marc, la météo est très étrange ces derniers temps, entre les ouragans qui ne ravage qu'un village de campagne avant de disparaître, on notes des dizaines de personne foudroyer au quatre coins de l'Angleterre ou encore des témoigiages de boules de feu rasant des maisons avec leur habitant… »

« voilà ce qui explique que j'ai aborder ce sujet dans ma lettre à papa »réfléchi Harry, la télé se recoupa, non qu'elle fut éteinte simplement que le son ne lui parvenait plus. Harry avait toujours réussit à se concentrer incroyablement quand l'envie ou le besoin l'exigeait, ce qui avait émerveillé tous ses professeurs qui le trouvaient brillant et regrettaient son choix de partir pour l'armée, qui plus est aux Royaume-Unis.

Une odeur de riz et de poulet vint chatouiller les narines de Harry en traversant le plancher, celle-ci éveilla l'estomac du jeune homme jusqu'ici oublier. Il se leva doucement, plia sa lettre en trois et la glissa délicatement dans une enveloppe sur laquelle il posa un timbre et une adresse, il prit sur la table basse une petite télécommande défectueuse qu'il dut Maltraité pour réussir à éteindre le poste de télé. Il prit son porte monnaie, ouvrit la poche où se situaient les billets et compta sa monnaie, il tapota ses poches et y senti un couteau qu'il fixa quelques instants.

« je vais juste à la supérette… »alors il posa le couteau sur un meuble de bois à l'entrée et prit ses clefs avant de refermer la porte sans éteindre sa lumière « j'en ai pour une minutes ! » s'exclama t il avant de partir comme si il s'adressait au bon sens qui lui disait d'éteindre la lumière. Il descendit en toute hâte un escalier en boucle et s'arrêta un étage plus bas, toqua 3 fois à la porte et attendit en tapotant le coin du mur. Une femme un peu enveloppé ouvrit la porte et sourit en le voyant.

« Oooh Harry, mon chéri comment vas-tu ? Entre je t'en prit »dit la femme en amorçant un geste pour se décaler.

Ai« oh non Mama, je ne peux pas resté il faut que j'aille faire les course avant que ça ne ferme, je passais simplement dire bonsoir… »

« C'est gentil, tu ne veux pas diner avec nous ? Nous avons la place et la quantité »dit elle en riant provocant de faite celui de Harry.

« non ne vous inquiétez pas, en plus j'ai du travail ce soir »

« aah tu veux dire que tu corrige toujours les écrits de ces enfants ? »

« oui l'association permet à ces gamins d'écrire peut importe d'où ils viennent et moi je corrige avant qu'il soit publier dans notre mensuel. C'est vraiment pas mal parfois et j'me suis surpris à attendre la suite de certaines histoires »ils rigolèrent tous les deux. « Aller Mama bonne soirée à vous ».

Une fois en bas de son immeuble il serra un peu plus son pull en marmonnant contre lui même de ne pas avoir prit un manteau. Le bruit des pas dans la neiges était masqué par la circulation et la neige fondu par le passage des voitures reflétait les nombreuse décoration de Noël de la ville. Il entra dans une supérette où il déambula comme à son habitude essayant de ne pas juste écouter sa faim et de prendre de quoi manger toute la semaine et non des plats qu'il finirais en trois jours. En entrant dans un rayons faisant face à une vitre donnant sur une avenue, il aurait jurer voir une fraction de secondes quelqu'un le regardai lui, mais quand il revint sur ses pas, personne ne semblait regarder spécifiquement dans sa direction. Il arriva à la caisse avec les bras charger de produit qu'il fit tomber sur le tapis roulant.

« Houla, M.Potter je vois que vous avez encore oublier de prendre un sac »dit la jeune caissière en rigolant, c'était, selon Harry, une jeune fille plutôt mignonne travaillait souvent dans cette supérette. Étudiante en droit selon les souvenir de Harry, elle avait la peau blanche, des taches de rousseurs. Des oreilles plutôt décoller et son sourire laissait entrevoir des canines un peu plus grande que la moyenne, ses cheveux brun clair était nouer en une queue de cheval haute presque pas assez fournis car les cheveux était couper court, Elisabeth qu'elle s'appelait.

«On ne change pas une équipe encombrante Eli, d'ailleurs appelle moi Harry je t'ai dis »dit il en la regardant passer les articles devant le scan tout en sortant son porte monnaie.

« Seulement quand tu viendras danser avec moi je t ai dis »répondit elle avec le sourire et un clin d'œil léger

« je n'aime pas danser mais on pourrai commencer par simplement un verre ? Tu as l'âge il me semble »il donna 35livres et 3 cents et prenant le sacs en plastique.

« Tu sais très bien que oui, j'ai 18ans depuis 4mois maintenant. Bon va pour un verre, quand est-ce qu'on se fait ça ? »dit elle rougissante un peu sur ses taches de rousseurs.

« je sais pas encore, je t'appellerais, pour l'instant disons après Noël histoire que tu ai le temps de trouver mon cadeau »il fit un clin d œil et passa la porte automatique. Selon la montre de Harry 20h50 venait de passer et la circulation était devenue un peu plus calme même si toujours agité par les gens qui rentrait de leur travail.

Il s'aperçut rapidement dans le reflet de la neige fondu transformé en eau, il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais, plus long sur le dessus il devenait indomptable, il était grand, environ 1m78 ou 79 et avait la musculature militaire mais restait fin.

Quand il passa la porte de son immeuble il ne daigna pas regarder l'ascenseur et vit plutôt une montée un peu physique des 5 étages d escalier qui l attendait. Une musique classique jouer très fort résonnait dans tout l'immeuble heureusement presque vide. Tandis qu'il montait les dernière marche en sifflotant l'air classique de la musique il sortait les clefs de sa poche de jean noir cependant une fois devant la porte celle-ci était entrouverte. Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement, non seulement sa porte était ouverte mais une lumière semblable à celle d'une lampe torche dansait dans son appartement éteint, à la lueur que projetait cette lampe inconnu Harry distingua clairement le couteau posé sur le meuble.

Il posa doucement son sac et le saisi a travers la porte, activa le cran d'arrêt qui émit un petit clic quand la lame sortit du couteau, il respira un grand coup et ouvrit lentement la porte, quand il entra en silence dans la pièce. Devant lui une personne accroupie, dos à lui et visiblement afféré à chercher quelque chose parmi un tas de feuilles, dans sa main droites il y avait une longue et fine lampe torche qui projetait une lumière blanche, de ce que Harry pouvait voir cela semblait être une femme mais peut importe elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes chez moi ? Je vous conseille de vous retourner, doucement je suis armé et je sais m'en servir… » La femme sembla s'immobilisé un instant, elle se leva doucement sans se retourner. Puis d'un seul geste se retourna brusquement en projetant le faisceau lumineux de sa lampe directement dans les yeux de Harry, ébloui il fit quelque pas en arrière en se cachant le visage et tâtonnant derrière lui pour trouver un interrupteur. Dans la précipitation il ferma par mégarde la porte mais trouva l interrupteur, cependant la lumière se s'allumait pas, il décida de pointer le couteau vers l'intrus mais à ce moment elle murmura quelque parole et un éclair rouge jaillit de la lampe et vint expulsé le couteau de la main de Harry et finir sa course planter droit dans un mur. Harry ne prit pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir, il se retourna et courut vers la femme qu'il plaqua contre le mur, elle commença à murmurer d'autre parole mais il prit la main où se situait la lampe et la frappa contre le mur ce qui fit tomber cette dernière.

La femme ne se laissa pas faire et mit un coup de genoux dans le ventre de Harry qui, malgré la douleur, frappa la femme au visage avec son poing se qui l'envoya directement au sol malheureusement elle profita de cette occasion pour récupérer sa lampe et crier en sa direction « STUPÉFIX ».

Quand Harry rouvrît les yeux la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était lumineuse, il était assis sur une chaise et ses mains étaient attaché dans le dos, il soupira, son œil gauche lui faisait mal, remarquant qu'il était dans sa chambre il se balança légèrement sur sa chaise afin de voir son visage dans un miroir. Son arcade avait été ouvert et son œil était border d'un joli bleu en formation, il écouta le léger murmure qui venait de la pièce d'à côté quand il reconnu la voix de sa voisine. Mais sitôt qu'il fut assez à l'écoute pour entendre ceux qu'elle disait, la porte se ferma doucement et il entendit des pas s'approcher, il reprit une position d'homme évanouie et quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

« Il est encore évanouie ? Je devrais vérifier qu'il va bien… » c'était une voix de femme, Harry qui avait les yeux fermer ne la vit pas mais il aperçu sa silhouette passer devant la lumière, elle approcha sa tête de celle de Harry. Celui-ci en profita pour le donner un coup de boule dans le nez et au vu du bruit il le cassa ce qui lui donna un rictus amusé au dépend de la douleur qu'il c était lui-même infligé avec ce coup. Il eut un rire un peu forcer.

« Ha ah un repris pour un rendu » dit-ielle, se retourna vers lui, ses cheveux bouclé en batailles et sa main sur son nez en sang cachait son visage, elle lui assénât un nouveau coup dans le ventre cette fois ce qui le fit cracher et tousser puis un coup à la tempe qui le renvoyât dans un trou noir.

Cette fois le réveille était plus… doux, la moquette de sa chambre offrait un parfait oreiller et cette fois encore des voix.

« pouvez vous le remettre droit miss Granger, il sera compliqué de lui parler dans cette position »c'était la voix d'un vieil homme visiblement le supérieur de la femme vu que cette demande sympathique était un ordre dissimulé .

« comme voulez professeur mais faîtes attention, il mord »Harry sentit sa chaise se relever, il en profita pour ouvrir les yeux. Devant lui un vieil homme plutôt grand et avec une longue barbe grise. Un nez aquilin et des lunette en demi lune. Il portait un costume violet avec un long manteau de la même couleur qui touchait presque le sol ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il portait une robe ou une cape. La jeune femme quand à elle avait des yeux chocolat, ses cheveux étaient attaché autant que faire se peu, elle portait une chemise blanche rentré dans un pantalon de costume noir avec des botes noire elles aussi.

Elle portait sur son visage des traces de luttes, un bleue sur la joue et du sang sous son nez mais elle ne semblait pas y faire attention.

« vous êtes Harry Potter ? »Harry ne réalisa pas toute suite la question mais se mit à rire franchement, alors la jeune fille pointa ce qui ressemblait à un long morceau de bois vers lui. « Mr Harry Potter nous avons besoin de votre aide de toute urgence… »Harry sourit de nouveau.

« peut être auriez vous dû commencer par là… »il passa sa langue sur un molaires qui semblait plus bouger que les autres « au lieu de forcer ma porte et de m'attacher »ses deux interlocuteurs se regardèrent un instant, puis le vieil homme fit un mouvement de tête et les liens de Harry tombèrent sur le sol comme si il avait été détaché.

«Mr Potter ce qu'il c est passé est un terrible malentendu, miss granger devait simplement vous amener à notre QG sans se battre ou vous attacher mais malheureusement, visiblement il y a eu un contre temps… »Harry se leva prit la chaise et la posa dans un coin de la piece puis se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.

« Eh bien oublions, je vous écoute en quoi avez-vous besoin de mon aides » une fois hors de vu des autres dans sa salle de bain, il ouvrit le robinet et masqué par le bruit il prit un petit objet noir, c'était un beeper, il écrivit à la hâte '**_help. appart. 1 vieux. 1 femme. besoin pression_**' puis jeta le petit appareil dans un tas de linge et enleva le sang de son visage.

« Ce que je vais vous dire risque de vous paraître invraisemblables mais il existe en grande Bretagne et dans le monde une communauté, caché au yeux des humains disons normaux, de personne possèdent la capacité d'utiliser de la magie »Harry sortit de la salle de bain une brosse a dent dans la bouche afin d'enlever le sang de cette dernière. Il fronça les sourcil et écouta la suite. « permettez moi de vous montrer »d'un coup de baguette le lit de Harry se souleva de 1 mettre sans que personne ne le touche, il resta la bouche ouverte, puis cracha dans l évier.

« Et alors en quoi puis-je aider ? » cette fois ce fut à la jeune fille de lui repondre.

«D'abord je me permet de nous présenter je suis Hermione Granger, ancienne élève de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, actuelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et membre du nouvel ordre du Phoenix »elle tendit la main et il lui serra faiblement, il fit de même avec Dumbledore quand elle le présenta.

« merci miss Granger, il serai très long de vous expliquer toute la géopolitique passé et en places aujourd'hui alors je vais me contenter de l essentielle. Il y a plus de 30 ans maintenant un mage noir qui pratiquait des magies interdite, grâce à la soif de pouvoir ou par des sortilèges, à commencé à avoir des adeptes et donc une sorte de… »

« Milice privé ? »termina Harry en les conduisant dans le salon, les invitant à s'asseoir.

« oui et ça a marché ce fut 11 année de terreurs, des milliers de personnes sont mortes ou on été forcer de commettre des choses atroces. C est ici que vos parents biologique entre en jeux, selon mes informations votre première famille vous a dit qu'ils se sont tuées dans un accident de voiture or ce n'est pas le cas, c est ce mage noir qui les à assassiné… »Harry serra les poings, non seulement la seul chose qu'il savait de ses parents était fausse mais en plus ils avaient été tuées par ce mage »il laissa un silence de quelques secondes. « Il n'existe, chez les sorciers qu'un seul sortilèges capable de tuer quiconque est frapper or quand ce mage noir c'est rendu dans votre demeure, après avoir tuer ton père et ta mère il à voulu t assassiner. Mais le sortilèges ne t'a pas tuer, mieu il est retourner à l'envoyeur et tu n'a garder qu'un cicatrice en forme d'éclair »

« pourquoi ne dîtes vous jamais le nom de ce sorcier ? »

« en premier lieu les gens ne le disaient pas car ils avaient peur mais par la suite il à mis un embargo sur son nom qui fait que tous ceux qui le prononce se voit appeler en faites des mangemorts vers sa position, habile car seul ses opposants l'appelait par ce nom »Dumbledore marqua le nom sur un petit papier qu'il fit apparaître 'Voldemort'

« je pense que je me répète, mais en quoi suis-je nécessaire ? Et pourquoi est ce que je vous aiderait ? »Dit Harry jetant un œil par la fenêtre, une vielle jeep noire était garé en bas de son immeuble sous la lumière des lampadaires. La jeune fille prit la parole

« malheureusement beaucoup de choses sont secrète dans cette histoire, certaines des informations sont capitale et ne doivent en aucun cas arrivé à l'ennemi… »Harry venait de s'assoir sur une chaise en face d'une petite table muni d'un tiroirs quand il y eut plusieurs petit coup à la porte, le silence tomba immédiatement et de l'autre côté une voix d'homme s'éleva.

« Bonsoir, service postier, excusez nous du retard mais on à un colis au nom de Harry…Harry… Ah Harry Potter » bafouilla-il. La femme soupira et ouvrit la porte trop vite alors que le vieux sembla sur le point de l en empêcher une main attrapa sa chemise depuis l'entrebâillement. Elle fut attiré et ils entendirent un coup qui semblait venir d'un entrechoquement de tête, la fille tituba et tomba sur les fesses laissant tomber sa baguette sur le sol. « voilà pour 'la femme' » un homme roux d'1m82 entra dans le pièce, il avait des favoris tout aussi roux, des vêtements vert kakis, un pantalon treillis et un képis rouge. Le vieil homme plongea la main dans sa poche mais il senti un objet métallique lui toucher l'arrière du crâne , Harry avait sorti de son meuble un pistolet directement pointer sur l'homme. Le vieil homme leva doucement les mains après avoir jeté sa baguette plus loin. « et voilà 'le vieux' »termina Jacob en posant un gros sac en bandoulière sur le sol sans cessé de pointer la jeune fille avec un pistolet.

« Prend leur les bouts de bâton s'il te plait et referme derrière toi »ce que fit Jacob sans cessé de menacer la fille, après il prirent deux chaises et attachèrent les 2 invités, une fois les deux solidement attaché ils purent souffler. « alors qu'est-ce que t'as ? »Dit Harry en ouvrant le sac qu'il posa sur le canapé.

« pas grand-chose à vrai dire, j'allais pas ramener toute la 9ème division pour un vieux et une femme »dit il en rigolant, lui semblait déjà équipé, il avait un holster au niveau de la hanche, plusieurs sacoche de munition, un étui à couteau et son t-shirt laissait paraître un gilet par balle. Harry prit ce qu'il lui fallait dans le sac c est à dire à peut près le même équipement. « vous avez l'air détendu malgré votre position »dit Jacob, en se reposant sur la table tout en regardant le vieil homme qui semblait effectivement calme contrairement à la fille qui semblait chercher n'importe quel moyen de s'enfuir.

« Eh bien j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à cette situation, je dois dire que je crois avoir trop vite pensé Harry de notre côté »en jetant un regard sans haine à Harry qui finissait de scratcher son gilet et qui rangeait son arme « vous avez l'air d'être de sacré bon soldat, vous nous avez capturé avec une si grande facilité, surtout en comparaison avec notre statut : l'une des meilleurs sorcière de l'ordre du Phoenix et moi le plus grand magicien de cette époque paraît il »la jeune fille se remua de toute ses forces mais ça ne fit que resserré ses liens, puis elle crachat du sang et de la salive par terre en regardant Jacob.

« sorcière ? Magicien ? Ordre du Phoenix ? Je comprends que dalle moi »Harry s'attela à expliquer tous ce qu'il avait appris lui-même un peu avant. « pff des conneries tout ça »

« Malheureusement pour la magie c est vrai crois moi, mais je sais toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes là »dit Harry en s'approchant un peu.

« Nous sommes venu vous recruter, vous, Harry Potter »répliqua le vieil homme.

« mais pourquoi moi vieil Homme ? »

« appelez moi Albus je vous en pris, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous expliquer ceci ici, il y a des oreilles partout… »Jacob s'approcha et concentra son attention sur un petit bout de papier, cependant personne n'y faisait attention.

« Et c'est quoi ça :'Voldemort' ? »Dumbledore se remua sur sa chaise manquant presque de tomber en beuglant.

« NOON, triple idiot vous venez d'appeler des soldats sur notre position, M.Potter, vite libérez nous ! »mais Harry ne bougea pas, il n'û pas le temps car coupé par trois coup sec à la porte.

« Bonjours ! C'est l'éclectricien on vient pour une fuite »Jacob et Harry échangent un regard, Dumbledore dit à voix très basse.

« ne le croyez pas c'est un agent du seigneur des ténèbres… »

« sans rire » dit Harry qui se plaça devant la porte, leva son arme et tira 3 coup de feu dans la porte, un cris de rage et de douleurs se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Aarg, appel du renfort aah merde ! »

**Point de vue de Albus Dumbledore** :

Il semble loin le temps où je pensais que le jeune Harry Potter m'aiderai à vaincre Voldemort par le seul pouvoir de son amour envers les autres et par l'amitié qu'il construirait. Aujourd'hui loin de voir un jeune Potter de 10ans entrer dans son école, stressé et émerveillé je constate un jeune capable de mettre à terre un très bon éléments de son ordre ainsi que de tirer des coups de feu à travers une porte dans le but de blesser ou de tuer. La guerre allait se déroulé autrement, même si il n'était pas celui qu'il imaginait Harry devait être amené à Poudlard, c'était comme qui dirait son destin.

**Fin du pov**

« nous devons partir dans moins d une minutes nous aurons les renforts sur le dos »dit Albus qui fixait toujours Harry, soudain la porte d entrée fut comme soufflé par une explosion, elle passa par la fenêtre située en face et vint s'écraser légèrement carbonisée dans la neige en contrebas, en même temps que des millier de petit bout de verre. La jeune membre de l'ordre fut projeter sur le côté toujours attaché, Dumbledore tomba lui-même de sa chaise, Harry, prit par surprise et trop près de la porte tomba à terre et pris quelque éclat de bois. De la fumée qu'avait dégagé l'explosion sorti un homme qui pointa sa baguette sur Harry avant de se faire attraper par derrière, étranglé avec des bras et maintenu au sol par Jacob qui finit par lui briser la nuque. Un deuxième Homme entra à sa suite mais cette fois Harry l'avait vu arriver et lui tira deux balles, l'une d'elle sembla atteindre le cœur car l'homme s'effondra, mort.

Jacob poussa une grosse commode devant l'entrée et se cacha derrière, arme charger et au poing.

« garde la porte je m'occupe des otages, »Jacob fit un pouce levé mais indiqua sans parler son sac et se pointa du doigts en suite, c'était du langage militaire Harry prit le sac et le fit glisser vers Jacob qui en sorti une mp5 avec 3 chargeurs, il mit le premier,enleva la sécurités et passa l arme en coups par coups.

Harry accroupi fit une roulade jusqu'à un canapé qu'il tourna d'un coup de pied vers la porte afin de créer une planque, il attrapa en suite le vieux et la femme et les tira vers la cachette puis posa un doigt sur sa bouche puis sur son oreilles pour faire signe d'écouter.

**Pov Hermione Granger** :

Harry Potter mit un doigts sur la bouche, j'étais sur le point de demander à ce qu'il me libère afin de pouvoir prendre ma baguette et défendre notre position quand il nous indiqua d'écouter. Le silence tomba dans la pièce, la moquette amortissais le bruit des dernières retomber de l'explosion, au loin on entendais une sirène de pompier qui semblait se rapprocher mais qui avait l'air encore lointaine. Puis des bruit étouffer d'environ 5 ou 6 personnes qui montaient des marche 4 à 4 et enfin.

« Merde ! C'est le bordel ici »deux homme venait d'arriver dans le couloir, grâce à une position désagréable j'arrivais à voir une petite partie du couloir, l'un d'eux s'approcha d'un homme allonger sur le ventre, une longue traîner de sang indiquait qu'il avait ramper jusqu'au fond en se vidant de son sang. « Alors ? »

« Il est mort, mais c'est lui qui nous à appelé… »L'homme qui s'était accroupi pour voir le cadavre se releva, et l'autre devant lui se tourna pour lui parler.

« merde mais c'est quoi ce bor… »ce fut à ce moment que l'ami rouquin de Harry Potter se leva ! Son arme tira 4 coups, 2 finir leur course dans le mur d'en face non sans avoir traverser le premier rafleur qui s'effondra, les autres balles finirent elles même dans le mur mais sans toucher personne, le deuxième se précipita dans les marche et commença à jeter aléatoirement des sortilèges tandis que le roux répliquait parfois, le tout était assourdissant.

**Fin du Pov**

Harry se tourna vers le vieil Homme « Bon je ne vous fais pas confiance mais vous semblez vous y connaître en magie, alors avez-vous une idée de comment on se sort de cette merde ?! »

« oui il faut qu'on transplane avant qu'il ne pense à jeter un sort pour nous en empêcher ! »

« transplane ? »demanda Harry

« se téléporter si tu préfère ! »cria La jeune femme toujours entrain de se tortiller, Harry dû prendre quelque seconde de réflexion, c'était risquer, il ne savait pas encore quel camps était le bon et il ne faisait pas confiance à ses 2 otages mais le bruit des coups de feu le ramena à la raison, Jacob était en danger il fallait le sortit de là lui aussi.

« Bon très bien je vous fait confiance cette fois ! Je vais vous libérer, vous pouvez nous téléporter tout de suites ? »Harry sortit son couteau et sectionna les liens des deux prisonnier.

« Non il nous faut nos baguette et qu'il ai un contact physique entre tout les individus »Harry jeta un coup d'œil il vit que les deux baguette était tomber non loin mais fallait sortir à découvert.

« Jacooob ! »par miracle celui-ci l'entendit et se retourna, toujours accroupis. Harry lui fit un mouvements de main, à plat, comme si il mimait un toit au dessus de sa tête et fit un va et viens, Jacob acquiesça et passa son arme en automatique après avoir changer de chargeur. Puis Harry fit un signe qui voulait dire 'à couvert' mais il se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, alors il chuchota « à couvert, suivez moi »arme au poing il attendait, il attendait le tir de couverture. Jacob se leva et commença à vider son chargeur pour forcer l'ennemi à reculer et se cacher. Harry tapa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et marcha accroupi vers les baguette qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre, les deux autre le rejoignirent 2 secondes après, sans se concerté ils firent une chaine humaine allonger jusqu'à ce Harry attrape le pied de Jacob et d'un coup tout sembla flou. Le monde tournait autour d'eux dans une extase de couleurs et de forme puis le sol dur, l'herbe fraiche et gelé, l'air froid, ils étaient partit.

Bon voilà c'est une nouvelle fiction qui me semble original par rapport à tout ce que j'ai vu sur ce site je sais que les armes à feu c'est pas le délire de ce monde et c'est d'ailleurs pas vraiment non plus le mien mais je voulais montrer une autre possibilité de harry potter d'ailleurs je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ce monde des sorciers soit bien plus sombre et cohérent avec ce qui pourrait se passer dans la réalité je ne dis pas que ce que je fais est parfait mais j'essaie de faire en sorte que ça ressemble à un bon de plus cohérent et un peu plus entre guillemets dark Paris a été élevé dans le monde des Moldus donc se sert de ses talents de moldu mais vous verrez quand même que la magie il va avoir un impact direct sur lui et sur le monde qui va devoir affronter bien évidemment j'ai dû faire beaucoup de recherche pour écrire ne serait-ce que ce début de fiction ne serait-ce que pour l'aspect militaire de la chose alors même si ça change complètement du style de Harry Potter qui parle de magie et qui est quand même malgré les derniers Tome qui sont un peu dark ça reste quand même très mignon dans le monde de la magie alors je vais essayer de décrire quelque chose de plus sordide et qui reflète plus ce que c'est qu'une guerre contrairement à ce que nous destin le dernier tome de Harry Potter


	2. le passé

Salut, je sais que je devrais apprendre à utiliser le logiciel de mais je ne passe pas vraiment assez de temps dessus pour le comprendre donc je vais répondre à une question qui m'a été posée même si je ne vais pas spoiler la suite de la fiction.

je peux vous dire dès maintenant que non Harry Potter n'impliqueras pas le monde des Moldus plus que ça à part son ami Jacob. merci d'avoir si bien reçu le premier chapitre je sais que ce n'est pas aussi Magique que la plupart des autres fanfiction poster sur ce site mais je vais faire en sorte que la magie ai quand même une place importante parce que quand même faut pas déconner c'est Harry Potter quand même et bien bonne lecture XO XO

La brume était épaisse et la nuit vraiment sombre, le temps cachait les étoiles cependant quelque lumière se détachait de la brume, des lumières chaude, des lumières de bougies. Jacob n'avait pas cessé de tenir son arme mais était visiblement sous le choc, la magie venait de lui apparaître comme quelque chose de réel et non comme un compte ou une excuse d'otage. Harry lui-même fut étonné, moins que son ami mais la puissance de la magie lui était apparu, c était une force étrange, comme si il l'avait toujours plus ou moins senti, comme si elle traversais son corps sans véritablement l'impacter mais aujourd'hui le flux avait eu un impact direct sur sa personne.

Il eu quelques vertiges une fois debout mais il les ignorra, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Jacob, vérifia que les autres ne les écoutaient pas et lui chuchota.

« rappel toi que nous savons toujours pas qui ils sont et si ont peut leur faire confiance, alors compte tes munitions et prépare toi à te battre au cas où »il acquiesça et saisi le chargeur de son arme afin de l'inspecté et en sortir les balles pour les compter. Harry fit de mêmes avec son pistolet, cran de sûreté activé, il ôta le chargeur, enleva la poussière puis sorti 5 balles qu'il glissa dans le chargeur, il tira la glissière afin de faire sortir un douille mal évacué, il appuya sur l'arrêtoir de la glissière qui remis l'arme en fonctionnement, prête à tirer. Il s'approcha du vieil Homme et de sa partenaire « alors où on va ? »

« À Poudlard pour l'instant en suite on verra, nous somme à une demi heure de marche allons-y, nous y seront en sécurité et au chaud » il ferma son manteau et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers les lumière, selon Harry, Dumbledore avait au moins 90 ans, la traversée serais longue. Il se retourna et indiqua à Jacob de le suivre à la trace, pas question de se perdre dans ce brouillard, il sorti donc sa lampe torche et Jacob fit de même.

« Et ça va aller pour la traversée dans le froid vieil Homme ? » la jeune fille eu un petit rire.

« Ah ne sous-estimez pas Albus Dumbledore il pourrait vous faire ravaler votre jeunesse au centuple » tout en marchant Harry ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, il sentait du mouvement dans la brume, par sécurité il enleva le cran de son arme.

« Jacob…? »dit il en regardant partout et en posant une main pour arrêter Dumbledore.

« ouais on est suivis… »il se rapprocha de Harry est des autres et prirent une position de défense.

« Bien sur que nous le sommes, ce sont les chiens de Sirius, vous ne pensiez pas que n'importe qui pourraient pénétré cette endroit quand même ? »il parlait de façon sérieuse et sans moquerie « resté avec moi et vous serez en sécurité mais ne vous éloigné pas, vous êtes sur leur territoire et il ne font pas de cadeaux »dit ll avec un étrange sourire. Le reste du chemin se passa plutôt tranquillement, il entrèrent dans un village au rues déserte mais au maison allumé par des lumières oranger, les lampe à huiles des entrées étaient mise à l'épreuve par les fréquentes bourrasques de vent.

« Harry il me semble avoir oublier le gaz ouvert chez moi...»Jacob venait de s'arrêter comme frappé d'horreur, tout le monde s'arrêta et le regarda, l'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage de Harry.

« Ah oui ! bien sûr, le sortilèges anti moldu, il faut lui enlever sinon il ne pourras même pas voir le châteaux »il s'approcha et donna un petit coup de baguette sur le front de Jacob qui sembla se réveiller d'un coup.

« c est quoi un Moldus ? »objecta Harry

« Une personne qui ne possède aucune capacité à maîtriser la magie »puis il tourna les talons et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un grand portail encadré de sanglier ailés. « bon appelons une calèche à partir d'ici. »quelque secondes plus tard une calèches tirer par un cheval mi chauve-souris, mi cheval arriva, Jacob et Harry le fixèrent un moment. « ce sont des sombrals ce sont des créatures fascinante qui n'apparaissent qu'à ceux qui ont déjà vu la mort. »

« il me semble en avoir déjà aperçue un, au loin sur un champs de bataille »intervint Jacob qui posa doucement sa main ganté sur le pelage de l'animal qui plongea ses yeux blanc dans les siens, ce qui provoqua un frissons à l'irlandais. « j'avais cru rêver, vous savez… la guerre fait voir des choses » sur ces mots il se dirigèrent vers le châteaux qui apparut bientôt, drapé de de brume, ses longue tours noires disparaissent dans les méandres blanc et seuls subsistait quelque lumière qui perçant difficilement atteignait à peine le droit d'être appelé lueur.

« il n'est que 21h et quelque, vous risquez de croiser des élèves de tout âge alors évitez de leur foutre les jetons » Harry se tourna vers la jeune femmes.

« des Élèves mademoiselle ? »

« au risque de me répéter moi c est Hermione Granger, appelez moi Hermione ou maximum Miss Granger comme mes anciens professeurs mais pas de mademoiselle, et puis oui élève car vous vous trouvez face à l'une des plus grande écoles de sorcellerie du Monde » une fois devant les grande portes du châteaux, Granger fit apparaître de sa baguette une petite loutre blanche, comme éthérée et lui parla « va prévenir les enseignants du châteaux, puis en suite file au Q.G., dis leurs que Harry Potter est avec nous et que nous sommes à Poudlard »sur ceux la loutre fila à toute vitesse à travers une fenêtres du châteaux. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et le groupe pénétra dans le châteaux

« Sur votre gauche la grande salle, qui accueille la majeur partie du temps les élèves »Harry et Jacob jetèrent un œil, ils étaient visibles depuis les 4 longues tables qui prenaient la majeur partie de la salle, des millions de bougie flottaient seules au dessous d'un magnifique ciel qui reproduisait à la quasi perfection le ciel de nuit de dehors. Quelque élève intrigué regardaient Harry Potter mais il ne furent pas les seuls car une grande femme, plutôt âgée se leva du bout de la salle et marcha d'un pas assuré dans leur direction, baguette sortie, Harry entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une arme à qui on retire le cran de sûreté.

« Je peux vous demandez ce que vous faites ici messieurs ? »Dumbledore jusque là hors de vue s'approcha.

« Minerva ce jeune homme est notre… invité spécial, mais peut être accepteriez vous de parler de tout ça dans mon bureau »Dit le vieux directeur le sourire au lèvres, la femme pinça les lèvres mais acquiesça et suivi sans rien dire. La visite continua, certaines couloirs était présenté d'autre non, il fût difficile d'ignorer que les tableaux les suivaient du regard, que parfois des fantômes apparaissent ici et là puis retraversaient un mur. Une fois une gargouille passée via un mot de passe à base de confiserie et un escalier en colimaçon grimpé, voilà le groupe dans un bureau grand et chaleureux. « pour commencer je me permet de vous présenter le professeur Minerva Mcgonagall, professeur de métamorphose et membre importante de l'ordre du phénix, Minerva voici M.Jacob et M.Potter »Le professeur eu un léger mouvement de surprise « alors M.Potter avez-vous des questions ? »c était évidemment une question rhétorique.

« Pourquoi être venu me chercher ce soir ? »

« première question qui en pose plusieurs autres et bien en premier lieux M. Potter j'aimerais vous apprendre que vous et feu vos parents étaient des sorciers. La magie coulaient dans leurs veines autant que dans les vôtres, or comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, le seigneur des ténèbres à un jours décidé de vous tuez, vous particulièrement et votre famille par la même occasion… »il marqua une pose pour laisser à Harry le temps d'encaisser la première nouvelle.

« mais je ne m'en rappel pas, je devais être très jeune ? Pourquoi en vouloir à un nourrisson ? »

« Voyez-vous dans notre monde existe différentes branche dans la magie, l'une d entre elle, la divination, est l'une des plus controversé, le don de 3ème œil comme il est appelé est plus que rare cependant certaines personne ont le pouvoir de voir une parcelle de l'avenir dans des visions. Alors souvent cette personne entre dans une certaine transe et se met à dire des paroles qui parfois ne semble n'avoir ni queue ni têtes, cependant ces paroles deviennent des prophéties et alors, j'ignore quelles sont vos connaissances en mythologie mais pour les grecs ancien rien ne pouvais empêcher une prophéties de se réaliser. Eh bien ici c est le même principes, alors qu'un soir durant la première guerre je cherchais un nouveau professeur de divination, je répondais à la proposition d'une descendante d'une des plus grande voyante de tout les temps, or alors que notre entretien se finissait son cas ne me paraissait pas être le meilleur choix pour notre école et ses compétences était discutable.

C est alors qu'elle eut une vision, elle commença déblatérer des paroles qui disaient peu ou prou ceci :

« CELUI QUI A LE POUVOIR DE VAINCRE LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES APPROCHE... IL NAÎTRA DE CEUX QUI L'ONT PAR TROIS FOIS DÉFIÉ, IL SERA NÉ LORSQUE MOURRA LE SEPTIÈME MOIS... ET LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES LE MARQUERA COMME SON ÉGAL MAIS IL AURA UN POUVOIR QUE LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES IGNORE... ET L'UN DEVRA MOURIR DE LA MAIN DE L'AUTRE CAR AUCUN D'EUX NE PEUT VIVRE TANT QUE L'AUTRE SURVIT... CELUI QUI DÉTIENT LE POUVOIR DE VAINCRE LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES SERA NÉ LORSQUE MOURRA LE SEPTIÈME MOIS. ».

Tout cela peut vous paraître étrange alors je vais tenter de simplifié même si ces phrase sont truffer de double voir triple sens. "Celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres naitra de ceux qui l'ont par 3 fois défié" , vos parents étaient membres de l'ordre du phénix premier du nom et on en effet défié Tom Jedusort 3 fois. "Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois" , vous êtes née fin juillet, "le seigneurs des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal" , je vous invite à vous regardé, remarquez la petite cicatrice sur votre front. Enfin la partie la plus compliqué disant que l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peu vivre tant que l autre survie veut tout simplement dire que il ne peut pas réellement survivre tant que vous exister » Il souffla un coup et se remplis une petite tasse de thé puis proposa au autre qui acceptèrent. « jusqu'ici tout va bien cependant, à l'époque nous fûmes entendu partiellement par un proche de Tom qui accourra vers son maître pour lui transmettre la prophétie entendu. Ainsi Tom décida de se rendre chez vous et de vous tuez.»

« Mais si il a tuer mes parents, mais que je suis quand même là… que c est il passer ? »Dumbledore sourit

« Eh bien la magie est quelque chose d'incroyables, vôtre mère s'est sacrifier, interposé jusqu'au bout afin de vous protéger, cette protection ne c est pas simplement mise sur vous de son vivant elle vous a protégé aussi du mauvais sort que le seigneur des ténèbres vous a lancer par la suite. Vous êtes le seuls être vivant au monde qui à survécu au Avada Kedavra, le sortilège de la mort de plus le sort à rebondi sur vous et à rencontré son envoyeur qui fut alors détruit… »

« si il est détruit comment ce fait il que vous le combattiez encore ? »demanda Jacob assis sur une chaise, Harry avait presque oublier les autres personnes de la pièce.

« Ça c est une question que nous nous sommes longtemps posé, j'ai découvert alors que Tom avait utilisé la magie la plus horrible du monde et que par le meurtre il avait diviser son âme en plusieurs partie. Tant que les conteneurs de ces âmes ne sont pas détruit, il ne peut mourir complètement… »

« ma deuxième question est simple, pourquoi est ce que je vous aiderais ? »

« eh de la façon la plus simple je pourrais vous répondre que Tom n'aura de cesse de vous pourchasser toute votre vie en suite je vais vous apprendre quelque chose mais chez les sorcier il existe plusieurs 'classe'. Quand vos deux parent sont sorcier vous êtes alors considéré comme un 'sang pure' et plus votre ligné est sorcière plus elle est pure, bon ça ne change en rien les capacité magique mais beaucoup de sang pure se sentent supérieur au autre sorcier voir même au moldus, donc les non sorciers. Ainsi Tom crois qu'il est supérieur et grossièrement résumer il veut prendre le pouvoirs de la société magique et après du monde pour asservir les moldus… grossièrement résumé »

« je… je vois… »

« bien sur j'aurais tendance a vous demander maintenant si vous voulez bien vous joindre à notre cause mais je me doute bien que c est une question difficile ainsi je vous propose de vous reposez au château et que l'on parle de tout ça demain »

« je vous remercie et je pense que Jacob et moi allons accepter la chambre pour la nuit, nous allons en discuter bien sûr »

**Le lendemain**.

Les rayons du soleil traversait les grande fenêtres de la chambre, les rideaux rouge, mal fermer n'avais pas empêcher la lumière de pénétré la salle. Cependant Harry Potter, unique occupant de cette salle était debout, Tout habillé il se préparais à un entraînement matinal, un footing. Le réveil qui tic taquais à côté de lui indiquait 6h30, parfait, il n'irai pas réveillé Jacob ce matin il avait besoins de réfléchir et une course en solitaire lui donnerais le temps qu'il lui fallait.

Il attacha son colt 1911 à sa ceinture sorti de la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte puis il se lança dans les couloirs encore un peu sombre du château silencieux, il ne savait pas du tout où il allait. Mais il prenait chaque escalier qui descendait quand il le pouvait, cependant il lui arrivait de jeter le nez par la fenêtre et constater tantôt qu'il fut au 8ème étage et tantôt au 1 er puis qu'il remontait alors que celui-ci semblait être un escalier qui descendait. Au bout de 20 minute il arriva à un cul de sac dans un couloir terminé par une seule porte, ne suivant que son intuitions il passa la porte, arriva dans un salle pleine de trophée et une grosse cheminé sans feu, il l'a traversa et entrouvrit la porte qui se situait au fond. A travers l'interstice il reconnu la grande salle de la veille cependant le voilà à l'opposé de la porte par laquelle il était rentré hier. Pour rejoindre la sortie il devrait traverser la grande salle qui n'était pas vraiment pleine mais dont certain enfant avait pris place sur les tables, il suffisait d'aller vite et de faire semblant que l'on sait exactement où on va.

Il ouvrit la porte qui grinça légèrement mais n'attira pas l'attention plus que cela, il passa ce qui semblait être la table des professeurs car occupé par 1 ou 2 adultes lisant un journal dont la photo bougeait puis avança entre les deux ranger de table, quelques tête se tournait vers lui mais il garda un air droit et continua d'avancer et arriver à la porte, **boom**. Une fille si petite qu'il fusse difficile d'affirmer qu'elle avait plus de 7ans le heurta de plein fouet, fit un pas en arrière avant de tomber, Harry la rattrapa de justesse avant que ses deux amie vienne l'aider.

« fait un peu attention Lilith tu as heurté le… monsieur »la deuxième jeune fille qui aidait Louise fut très étonné de voir la taille mais surtout le visage inconnu de celui qui était rentré de face dans son amie. 'Lilith ' sembla un peu effrayé par Harry et bafouilla un léger pardon.

« C est rien Lilith, c est de ma faute je n'ai pas regarder où j'allait »il lui donna son sourire le plus enjôleur, lui ébouriffât ses court cheveux blond et sorti de la grande salle.

**Pov Lilith** :

« ça va Lilith pas trop secouer ? »demanda Joshua en remettant ses grosse lunettes « tu pense que c'était un nouveau professeur ? »

« Pas possible Joshua »dit Léa « il n'y a aucun poste vacant dans le château »j'émit un petit rire malgré moi en me frottant le nez.

« vous avez vu Rusard ce matin ? Peut être a-t-il été virer et remplacer par cet homme »les 3 se mirent à rire en se posant sur les banc de la table des Gryffondors

« j'aimerais bien, il à l'air plus gentil, dis donc l'un de vous à remarquer ce qu'il avait à la ceinture »interloqua Léa.

« c'est un pistolet, une arme de Moldus » dit Joshua qui a des parents moldu

« et il le porte à la ceinture dans une écoles, finalement je me passerais de lui comme concierge »répliqua Léa

« je te rappel que toi tu as une baguette magique à la ceinture Léa »dis je pour défendre cet illustre inconnu par je ne sais quel élan de gentillesse ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu de la part de Léa

« oooh dis moi Lili, ce choc avec ce grand et beau monsieur, t'aurais fait il tomber amoureuse en plus de tomber tout court ? »elle commença à me donner des légers coups de coude

« n'importe quoi, bon dépêchez-vous je vous rappel que nous avons un devoir pour Granger à finir »

**Fin du Pov.**

L'air froid du matin hivernale était difficile à respirer, cependant la course réchauffait Harry, le parc qui entourait le château était vide et calme, il avait dans le lacs une énorme créature qui parfois sortait de longue tentacule qui replongeais paisiblement d'en l'eau.

Au bout des environ 6km de footing Harry décida de s'arrêter sur une souche en lisière de forêt, le bois était sombre et parfois une bourrasque passant à travers les arbres donnait l impression que la forêt respirait. Un mouvement très au loin entre les arbres attira l'attention du jeune Homme, il se concentra le plus possible et là, au fond des bois, entre deux gros arbre c était des dizaines de loups qui passait en trottinant, leur yeux était d'un bleu qui éclair comme de petite lampe. Soudain un autres Loup 3 ou 4 fois plus grand apparus en marchant ses yeux était normaux mais il avait une croix bleu sur le front, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Harry et malgré la distance il semblait tout près. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Harry, surpris celui-ci se retourna et constata un géant de plus de 2m60 le visage presque complètement dissimuler entre cheveux et barbe.

« Ça va mon garçon ? Qu'est qui ce passe ? »demanda t il d'une voix gentille qui brisait un peu la peur qu'inspirait personnage.

« Rien il m'a sembler voir une meute de loup »l'homme eut un rire rauque

« aah pas de simple loups jeune hommes, des Fenrirs des bêtes beaucoup plus intelligente, avec un esprit de meute incroyable, il communique tous par la pensée et suive les ordre de leur mère, la reine. Il passe rarement par ici, tu as de la chances. »

« ce n'est pas dangereux de laisser ces bêtes dans la forêt d'une écoles ? »

« tout les élèves savent pourquoi la forêt interdite est interdite alors personne n'y rentre sauf moi. Je suis Rubeus Hagrid :gardien des clef et des lieux à Poudlard, je suis aussi garde chasse et professeur de soins au créature magique »il tandis une énorme main que Harry saisi du lieu qu'il put

« Harry Potter, je suis… »

« oh oh tout le monde sait qui vous êtes monsieur Potter, c'est Dumbledore qui m'envoi vos chercher, il vous demande à son bureau »

Quelques minutes plus tard

« Ah monsieur Potter, monsieur Jacob j'espère que votre nuit c est bien passée, je vous ai convoqué car je souhaite savoir si vous Harry, avez pris une décision »Harry jeta un œil à Jacob qui s'assit dans une chaise, ils avaient longuement parler cette nuit.

« Monsieur le directeur je vous avouerais qu'il n'a pas été facile de trancher, ma décision à été prise avec Jacob, nous avons décidé de vous suivre, il m est impossible de savoir la menace que représente votre Homme mais je ne peux pas non plus fermer les yeux sur une menace envers la société dans son état générale. Alors je vous demanderai de bien vouloir nous accepter tout les deux au sein de votre unité car il en va de notre devoir d'arrêter l'homme en question » le directeur soupira de soulagement.

« vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux d entendre cela, je vais réunir cette après-midi les membres les plus importants de l'ordre du phénix, vous assisterez au réunions comme n'importe quel membre car vous êtes à présent dans le coup. Nos action se porte actuellement sur deux but, trouver les Horcrux et mener des 'attentats' contre les mangemort pour les fragilisés, je voudrais aussi que Harry vous m'accompagniez car l'un des plus grand fabricant de baguette du monde se trouve actuellement dans notre châteaux et je suis convaincu qu'une baguette vous fournirait un avantage certain. Avez-vous des question ? » Jacob s'avança d'un pas.

« Harry et moi somme des spécialistes du style de combat et de tactique militaire non sorcière ou 'moldus' or nous aurons besoin de matériel, j ai moi-même un arsenal conséquent, auriez vous un moyen pour que je puisse faire le transfert de chez moi à ici ? »

« je vous donnerai un portoloin qui vous y amènera, maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre »

Voilà voilà c'est fini c'est un chapitre plus court que le dernier parce que j'avais besoin de réfléchir à la suite et puis il me semble que ce chapitre est quand même assez long pour être poster. je m'excuse car je ne suis pas très bon en description et je me concentre plus sur les dialogues donc il est vrai que a certain moment de ce chapitre là il n'y a pas beaucoup de description surtout des dialogues et je m'en excuse. dans la vraie vie je suis comédien et j'avoue que au théâtre les descriptions c'est pas trop notre truc ça n'existe même pas et pour revenir ce que j'ai dit plutôt Harry Potter n'impliquera pas le monde moldu car il me semble facile à dire que le monde moldu a un avantage sur le monde des sorciers et que ça transformerait la lutte en quelque chose de beaucoup plus simple. enfin j'aimerais vous faire remarquer que dans le premier et le deuxième chapitre on a des changements de points de vue qui sont là surtout pour vous montrer qu'il y aura des changements de point de vue dans toute l'histoire un peu comme un didacticiel dans un jeu vidéo.

Merci d'avoir lu j'espère sortir la suite sous peu


	3. faisons parler nos poings

J'ai lu un commentaire qui parlait des fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire et j'en suis absolument désolé je sais que je devrais faire un effort là-dessus et j'en fais mais je vais pas vous sortir l'habituel discours de la dyslexie même s'il y a les vrais aussi dans mon cas mais je vais faire en sorte de me relire plus même si je le fait déjà et de faire en sorte qu'il y en ait moins et je m'excuse encore une fois pour ce désagrément. Je sais que théoriquement il me faudrait un correcteur mais pour l'instant j'ai trouvé personne qui puisse faire ça dans mon entourage si tu veux gâcher tes journées à lire et corriger mes chapitre tu peux toujours me contacter et on verra si ça te dis

"Mr. Potter je vous présente Garrick Ollivander le plus fameux concepteur de baguette de toute la grande Bretagne"

Harry aurait jurer qu'une fois la porte qu'il venait de passer il serait arrivé dans une salle de cours banale, n'étions nous pas dans une école après tout ? Au lieux de cela il arriva dans une pièce assez grande, un tableau noir figurait derrière lui et le reste de la pièce était scindée en 2 espaces. L'un possédait 3 grandes armoires recto verso rempli de boite rectangulaire, la poussière dessus indiquait qu'elles avait été récemment déplacé. L'autre ressemblait à un atelier de menuiserie avec diverse outil et matériaux de base. Devant un plan de travail se tenait un homme plutôt âgée qui s'avança vers eux l'air joyeux.

"Ah monsieur Potter, je vous attends depuis très longtemps vous savez ? Alors voyons ça" sur cela il commença à prendre de multiples mesures et noté sur un parchemin des informations. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la voler, Hermione Granger entra d'un pas assuré tandis que Harry, à la surprise générale se mit au garde à vous, tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux rond tandis que Hermione bafouilla.

"Heu… repos ?" Harry se remit en position normal laissant Ollivander continuer ses mesures.

"Monsieur Potter, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous mettre au garde à vous" ce fut au tour de Harry d'afficher son incompréhension.

"Madame Granger n'est pas ma supérieure hiérarchique ?" Hermione eut un petit gloussement doux

"Non Potter, même si ça m'aurait plu ici personne ne domine personne, à part peut être Dumbledore" Harry se senti un peu bête.

"Que faites vous ici miss Granger ?"demanda Dumbledore avec un air amusé

"Je viens de recevoir la nouvelle de l'acceptation de Potter, alors ayant du temps libre avant mon cours je suis venu voir. Vous lui donnez une baguette ?"

Ollivander avait terminer ses mesures, il s'afférait à présent à chercher les bonnes boites.

" Oui il me semble que ce sera utile pour vous monsieur Potter " Harry ne comprenait pas encore car il n'avait encore jamais penser avoir des pouvoir spéciaux ou même encore plus fou, être un sorcier.

"Si vous l'dites"

"Dites-moi Potter, ça ne t'est jamais arrivé en si longtemps de constater des choses étranges autour de toi ? D'ailleurs dans mes souvenirs les enfants qui refoule leur pouvoir magique devienne des Obscuriales, professeur ? " Ollivander arriva et fourra de force une baguette dans la main de Harry qui vit le bâton sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il devait en faire.

"Sur ce point miss Granger je n'ai que des théories et rien de concret pour l'instant" ils semblèrent tous intéressé par l'enchaînement de baguette qui passait entre les mains de Harry, certaines étaient agréable à porter par leur forme tandis que d'autres était vraiment Horrible tenir et Harry ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'on attendait de lui

"Suis-je censé faire quelque chose depuis tout à l'heure? " Demanda-t-il, quand soudain Ollivander glissa une nouvelles baguette dans sa main, il senti tout de suite une chaleur montée en lui, de léger éclaire bleu sortirent de la baguette et touchèrent son bras mais il ne ressenti aucune douleur. Ollivander poussa un léger 'oui ! '

"Non monsieur Potter, c est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier ! Aha 33cm, bois de Houx et plume d'oiseaux Tonnerre, plutôt rigide, vous êtes dans une quête difficile, vous aurez besoins de puissance et elle le sait, attention au excès cependant" Harry regarda sa nouvelles baguette et lui trouva une place à sa ceinture, bien incapable de dire ce qu'il pourrait en faire pour l'instant.

"Bon cela étant fait je retourne à mon bureaux, monsieur Potter la réunions se déroulera à 19h à la salle sur demande au 7ème étage. En attendant vous avez la journée de libre" sur ceux tous sortir saluant au passage le créateur de baguette. Tandis que Dumbledore se mit en marche vers son bureau Hermione attrapa le bras de Harry.

"Mon petit doigts me dit que tu ne sais pas quoi faire de ta journée, je me trompe ?" Harry eut un sourire.

"Ton petit doigt est un super informateur" dit-il en riant

"Si tu veux tu peux venir avec moi au cours des premières années" Harry est elle se mirent lentement en marche.

"Je peux faire ça ?"

"Oui tu le peux, bien sûr c'est une classe d'enfant mais bon vous avez le même niveau pour l'instant" Harry la poussa ce qui la fit rire.

"Et le thème du cours ? " Demanda-t-il

"DCFM :défense contre les forces du mal"

"Eh bah ça me concerne, par contre avons-nous le temps de faire un crochet par ma chambre, je dois me changer"

"Bien sûr Potter, 9h ?vous vous changer plus qu'une comédienne"

"J'ai fait du sport ce matin, je suis un soldat je te rappel Hermione" elle poussa un cri de joie

"Alléluia ! Il ose enfin m'appeler par mon prénom" ils se mirent tout deux à rire.

**Une demi heure plus tard**

"Bonjours les enfants j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié que c est aujourd'hui votre Dead Line pour rendre votre devoir sur les Lutins de Cornouailles" une petite mains se leva très vite. "Qu'es ce qu'il y a Léa, vous ne l'avez pas fait ?"

"Oh si professeur, ma question est :qui est l'homme derrière vous ?" C'était Harry, debout les bras croisés et adossé au mur il écoutait attentivement au fond à droite de la salle derrière Hermione.

" Un illustre inconnu…" un autre élève s'exclama sans vouloir

"Je reconnais cette cicatrice !"

"Un illustre inconnu qui aurait dû mettre un chapeau" dit elle en tournant la tête vers Harry, manifestement exaspérée et se sentant bête de ne pas y avoir pensé le reste du cours se passa calmement jusqu'à la sonnerie, tous les élèves se levèrent et partirent en disant au revoir à Hermione et certain à Harry.

"Le vendredi est une journée un peu inutiles, je n'ai qu'un seul cours, jte fais visiter ?" eux-mêmes prirent la direction de la sortie. "Tu veux aller quelques part en particulier ?"

"Surprend moi je t'en pris" Hermione sourit et se mit en marche, deux escaliers plus tard les voilà devant une tapisserie sur un mur vide.

"Ne pose pas de question, pense à endroit familier, fait 3 aller retours devant cette tapisserie et tu verra" il s'exécuta, une porte apparut et il s'engouffrèrent dedans pour finalement rentrer dans une salle couverte de tapis pour amortir les chutes. "Hum Potter, où sommes nous ? "

"Incroyable, c est la réplique parfait de la salle d'entraînement physique de la base…"il ouvrit un tiroirs et en sortit deux paire de gants de MMA. Il regarda les gants, eut un sourire malicieux et lança une paire à Hermione qui la rattrapa avant de se la prendre en pleine figure. Elle questionna Harry du regard tandis qu'il scratchait ses gants, il lui sourit "on s'la donne ?"

"Tu veux qu'on se batte ?"

"Ne fait pas ta princesse indigné Granger, tu ne t'est pas retenue quand tu étais chez moi maintenant, pas de baguette, tout les style que tu veux et tout les coups sont permis " elle posa sa baguette sur un côté et elle attacha ses gants, la magie de la salle la fit changer de vêtements pour un style sportif, short et débardeurs, elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

"Mais je vais te rouler dessus Potter, regarde ton visage ta encore les bleus" dit elle comme ci ce fut une évidence, Harry eu un rictus et se plaça devant Hermione, il commencèrent à bouger sur leur appui se jaugeant du regard.

"S'il te plaît Granger j'étais attaché la dernière fois. Aller c'est partie et te retiens pas car je le ferais pas" il se mit en position et leva sa garde, son regard était clair, il la mettait au défi de l'attaquer. Hermione le regarda quelques instant, sa garde était très bonne les petites zones de faiblesses changeaient en permanence grâce à son jeux de jambe rapide, elle leva les poings mettant en place elle aussi une garde solide.

Par curiosité elle tendit son esprit vers lui par le biais de la légitimancie cependant et cela l'a fit sourire elle ne sentait en lui qu'une seule penser, comme un chat qui veut se battre '_combat combat combat_'. Elle s'approcha et lui donna une droite pour tâter le terrain, mais Harry lui avait dit de tout donner, _elle voulait commencer doucement alors il fallait la forcer a se battre vraiment._

Il esquivât son coup sans difficulté et lui donna un uppercut dans le ventre suivit par un revers de la main gauche ce qui la fit reculer de quelques pas. Le revers avait pour but qu'elle se sente manquer de respect et au vu du regard qu'elle lui lança c'était mission accompli, ils souriaient tout les deux mais n'arrêtaient pas le combat.

Elle s'approcha et frappa sans relâche la garde Harry, les coups ne faisaient pas mal mais étaient beaucoup plus fort que le premier et il ne pouvait pas répliquer. C'était pour le distraire et il ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard. Elle brisa sa garde, saisit sa tête et lui donna un coup genoux dans le visage.

"Un bleu de plus Potter" il avait reculé après le coup et rigola en s'essuyant

"Quand est ce que tu as mis des protège genoux dis moi" ils étaient apparut magiquement sur les genoux de Hermione avant son coup

"C est la salle sur demande qui sait que je vais t'exploser" après un autre rire il se mit à courir vers elle, trop facile, elle donna un crochet du droit mais à ce moment il disparut, non en bas. Il c'était baissé, il saisit le bras de Hermione, se retourna et la fit passer par-dessus lui avant de la lâcher ce qui lui fit faire un vol planer de 2 mètres avant de retomber aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait sur le sol. Elle se remit juste attend pour le voir courir et amorcé un coup de pied. Toujours à quatre pates elle sauta en avant et évita le coup, elle profita de l'allonge de se dernier pour foncer sur Harry et le plaquer au sol.

Elle se mit entre ses jambes et commença à le ruer de coups au niveau du visage mais il se protégeait bien

"Abandonne Harry c'est moi qui domine" dit elle en continuant de frapper, elle vit un sourire derrière les gants de Harry, _il prépare un sale coups._ D'un coup il baissa sa garde et attrapa le visage de Hermione.

**POV Hermione** :

'_Oh non le coup de boule_' elle essaya de reculer mais il tenait son visage mais au lieux d'un coup de boule il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le baiser était passionné, ses lèvres était douce, elles avaient un goût un peu métallique dû au sang. Hermione fut si troubler qu'elle ne donna plus de coup ce qui permit à Harry de poser ses deux pieds sur le ventre D'Hermione et de la pousser de toute ses forces ce qui l'envoya 2 mètre plus loin dans un roulé-boulé.

**Fin du Pov. **

Harry se releva et se remit en position, tandis que Hermione eut des difficultés à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle-même se releva et faisant mine de nettoyer son visage avec son avant bras cachât les rougeurs de joues.

"C'était quoi ça Potter !?" dit elle un brin énervé.

"Une technique comme une autre" il avait beau reprendre sa garde et dire cela d'un ton tout à fait professionnel Hermione vit qu'il souriait et elle voulait lui faire ravalé son sourire.

"J'ai hâte de te voir rouler un patin à un mangemort" Ils étaient tout deux si concentré qu'ils ne virent pas que la porte toujours ouverte permis à 3 personnes de rentrer. Hermione se jeta de nouveau sur Harry, qui esquivât un direct droit, elle enchaîna sur un uppercut au foie, il recula et elle reçut un direct sur la joue gauche, crachat une partie d'incisive brisée. Ils avaient tout les deux des bleu plein la tête et des filets de sang sur le visage mais il souriait aussi tout les deux. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras et lui fit un croche patte pour enfin lui tomber dessus dans un bruit sourd, une fois de plus au sol elle le martela de coups il pourrait l'embrasser autant de fois qu'il voulait elle n'arrêtaient pas cette fois.

Mais au lieux d'un baiser enflammé elle reçu un coup de genoux sur le flanc droit ce qui la fit rouler sur le côté, elle se releva aussi tôt. Assez tôt pour voir Harry bondir en avant si vite qu'elle ne le vit à peine, protégeant sa tête elle laissait sans le vouloir son flanc droit à sa merci. Il lui donna un violent coup du poing sur ce même flanc, ce qui la fit glisser sur trois mètre avant quelle ne trébuche et tombe par terre. Le combat était fini il arriva doucement pour l'aider à se relever, il lui proposa sa mains et elle l accepta volontiers.

"Wow ! Vous vous mettez de sacré coups dans la bouche" Harry et Hermione sursautèrent au bruit de la voix d'une 3ème personnes, en fait il étaient 3 de plus. Harry reconnue Albus Dumbledore mais les deux autres types lui étaient inconnu. Il avait un type plutôt grand avec des cheveux long qui pendait devant son visage devant mais noué avec un catogan derrière, il avait des habits plutôt chic qui changeaient du paysage de robe de Poudlard, c'était lui avait parler manifestement. "Hermione t'es sure que tout va bien ? Je t ai vu cracher une dent" elle sourit, enleva ses gants et essuya un filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvres.

"Rien que la magie ne peut pas réparer Sirius"

"C'est un peu dur comme entraînement non ? " c'était le deuxième qui avait parler, il était habiller plus humblement, il avait des poches sous les yeux et quelque cheveux gris ici et là malgré son jeune âge apparent.

"Effectivement Miss Granger puis-je vous questionner sur l'utilité de se battre ainsi ? " Hermione semblait un peu embarrasser, elle cherchait ses mots tout en baissant la tête, alors Harry décida d'intervenir, il commença à défaire ses gants et dit:

"C'était mon idée cet entraînement, ayant vu que les blessures de notre première rencontre avec Hermione avait disparus j'en ai conclu qu'un entraînement brut était sans danger" Harry reçu le premier regard accusateur de Dumbledore mais 'e silla pas et resta droit.

"Un entraînement d'accord mais retenez vous voyons !" il avait haussé le ton trop vite au goût de Harry, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne considérait pas encore Albus Dumbledore comme un supérieur, alors il répliqua aussi fort.

"Si Hermione perd sa baguette au combat les coups de son adversaire serons plus que réel, il faut qu'elle sache se défendre pour sa vie !" Hermione affichait toujours un certain sourire quand Harry prononçait son prénom mais elle ne saurait dire pourquoi. Dumbledore n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui réponde de cette manière, il devait se mettre à l'évidence, ce jeune Homme n'avait pas encore d'affection pour lui.

"Bon la violence du combat était peut être de trop à mon avis, cependant elle m'à ma permit de presque confirmer une de mes théorie par rapport à votre magie monsieur Potter" Hermione sembla beaucoup intéressée que Harry car celui-ci n'était pas au fait des nombreux problèmes que pouvait impliquer de ne pas utiliser de la magie alors qu'on en possède.

"Quelle sont vos conclusions professeur ?"

"Eh bien miss Granger je pense que Monsieur Potter à quand même utilisé sa magie durant sa vie"

"Pardonnez moi de vous couper Dumbledore mais je n'ai jamais utilisé de magie de ma vie"

"Eh bien si, mais sans vous en rendre compte, si je peux me permettre de faire des suppositions je pense que à partir de 11ans vos notes scolaires ont augmenté, votre concentration et même vos effort physiques tout cela parut plus simple. Je me trompe monsieur Potter ?" Harry dit non de la tête mais ajouta:

"C est la puberté qui fait ça il me semble" dit il en rationalisant la chose.

"Monsieur Potter je suis un professeur et directeur d école, je côtoies des élèves toute la journée et je peux vous dire que la puberté à plus tendance à ralentir" ce fut Hermione qui répondit à ça, comme si la foudre venait de la frapper de compréhension.

"Vous voulez dire que c'est la magie qui au lieu de s'exprimer par des événements extraordinaire l'a doter de "_capacité_" extraordinaire ?" elle regarda Harry de haut en bas.

"Une sorte d'adrénaline magique oui, un renforcement en cas de besoins, qui lui donne plus de force dans le cas d'aujourd'hui, c'est un cas très rare" Hermione et Harry se regardèrent et il lui sembla décrypter parfaitement le regarde de la jeune professeur, il tenta un désamorçage immédiat.

"Ah non je t'interdit formellement de dire que j'ai gagner grâce à cela" elle prit un air indignée mais difficile à croire quand on voyait le sourire sur son visage

"Ah bah si c est évident ! "

"Beh et mes techniques ?" elle prit un air incrédules et fit des guillemets avec des doigts

"ooh tes techniques" l'Homme habiller de façon chic intervint.

"On à dû arriver trop tard car les seules techniques qu'on à vu était de frapper là où ça fait mal" Hermione sourit.

"Oh ne t'inquiète pas Sirius un jours Harry te les montrera, 'ses techniques', j ai hâte de voir ça" dit elle en donnant un coup de coude à Harry la faisant gémir de douleur elle aussi.

"Au fait j'ignore toujours qui vous êtes" Albus commença alors les présentations par l'homme fatigué.

"Je vous présente Remus Lupin, ancien ami de votre père et membre depuis les origines de l'ordre du phénix" Harry lui serra la main.

"Bonjour Harry vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre père, Albus ne vous l'a pas dit mais il est inutile de le cacher si vous êtes membre de l'ordre :je suis un **loup garou**" Harry leva les sourcils très haut.

"Wow, attendez c'est une brigade spéciale au sein de l'ordre du phénix ou vous vous transformez les soirs de pleine lune ? " Lupin eut un sourire Harry n'avait pas lâcher sa main malgré la nouvelle

"Non c est une maladie qui me transforme effectivement en loup garou"

"Eh bah ça doit être un sacré avantage au combat alors" il rirent à cela bien que, sans rentrer dans les détails, Remus nia cette affirmation.

"En suite permettez moi d'introduire Sirius Black, lui aussi ami de votre père et votre parrain par la même occasion" Harry s'arrêta quelques secondes, leur mains toujours serré, il lui souriait, il avait là ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille (après sa famille adoptive bien sûr).

C'était une vision assez étrange pour les élèves encore dans les couloirs à cette heure de repas, le professeur Granger marchante toute souriante avec 2 illustres inconnue. De plus son pas claudiquant l'obligeant à se tenir à l'un des deux hommes lui aussi couvert de bleu et de coupure, cela les auraient vraiment alarmé si il n'y avait pas eut, quelque mètres plus loin Albus Dumbledore et Remus Lupin, un ancien professeur.

"Harry c est ici qu'on se sépare, bien sûr on se voit à la réunion de ce soir mais j'ai des choses à faire et vous, vous avez un rdv à l'infirmerie, je suis très content d'avoir enfin pu te parler" dit Sirius en tapant l'épaule de Harry tout en sachant la petite douleur que cela lui ferait.

"Merci Sirius, je suis content d'avoir un point d'accroche dans ce monde, à tout à l'heure" il le regarda s'éloigner quand Hermione resté avec lui, lui pinça le flanc.

"Tu veux que je sois ton point d'accroche dans ce monde moi aussi" lui dit elle si près de son oreille qu'il faillit tressaillir.

"Tu joue avec le feu Granger…" lui dit-il en la suivant dans les couloirs du châteaux.

"Oui Potter il s'agit de me venger, ta technique d'escroc m'à voler mon premier baisers, pas que j'y accorde une importance immense mais c est le principe. "

"Premier baisers ? À ton âge ?" Demanda-t-il incrédule.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire cette exclamation Potter ?" Harry parla le plus franchement du monde, il n'avait pas de raison de mentir.

"Toute les femmes que j'ai rencontré avait passé cette étapes bien avant, et elles étaient bien moins belle que toi" Hermione tenta de cacher les quelques rougeurs de son visage, ont lui avait déjà bien sûr dit qu'elle était belle mais c'était souvent de la flatterie, des lourds dans la rue ou même ses parents. Mais cette fois c'était sincère Hermione le savait.

"Je n'ai… pas vraiment eu le temps" bafouilla t elle "au moment où ce genre de choses se passe habituellement, eh bien Tom tirait déjà sur tout ce qui bougeait donc je n'avait pas vraiment la tête à cela et je n'était pas la plus populaire à Poudlard. Puis, y a eut les premiers mort à Poudlard… Alors je me suis tout de suite engagée dans l'ordre, malgré mon âge ils m'ont prise, en suite eh bien depuis le début de la guerre je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps" Sur ces derniers mots elle trébucha et Harry la rattrapa de justesse.

"Oh bah dis donc…" dit Harry en supportant Hermione, qui souffla du nez d'amusement.

"Je crois que ma dernière glissade m'a fouler la cheville" elle sourit

"Oui je vois ça, mais dis moi pourquoi est ce que tu dis que tu n'était pas populaires avant ? Une fille comme toi, belle et intelligente j'aurais pas pu décrocher mes yeux d'elle à cet âge" elle le regarda en fonçant les sourcils alors qu'elle souriait toujours, un bras au dessus de son épaules pour se soutenir. "Quoi? C'est vrai !" dit il pour se défendre.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ça Potter ? De la flatterie, à notre âge ?" Harry leva les yeux au ciel en pouffant.

"De l'honnêteté Granger, il serait temps de s'y habituer, je me suis juré étant petit de ne jamais mentir à une fille" elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

"Judicieuse décision petit Harry, tiens nous y voilà" ils ouvrirent la porte de l'infirmerie et tombèrent directement sur Poppy, l'infirmière.

"Miséricorde ! Un buffle vous est passé dessus madame Granger ?" elle se précipita dans son bureau à la recherche des bonnes potions, en attendant Hermione claudiqua jusqu'à un lit qui se trouvait au fond de la salle et tomba sur 3 de ses élèves, l'un était dans un lit et les deux autres, des filles étaient autour de lui. C'était Léa, Lilith et Joshua qui l'interpellèrent.

"Madame Granger ! Que vous êtes il arriver ?" demanda Lilith.

"Trois fois rien, j'ai battue l'illustre inconnu de tout à l'heure, à main nue", elle leva les poings, ils se tournèrent et virent Harry un peu derrière.

"C est votre petit copain ?" demanda Léa malicieusement, Hermione pouffa.

"Oh non ! Pas… "Harry la coupa.

"Encore" dit il en passant tout faisant un clin d'œil au enfants et une petite caresse sur la joue de Hermione, il reçu un coup de coude pour ça qui l'envoya se coucher dans un lit proche en mimant théâtralement la douleur et la chute. Les enfants pouffèrent de rire et Hermione eut un sourire.

"Et vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?"C est Joshua qui répondit.

"Une marche du 5ème étages à céder sous moi, j ai fait trois étages de roulé-boulé dans les escaliers avant de m'arrêter au Pied de Mcgonagall" Poppy arriva avec plusieurs potion dans ses mains et forçant Hermione à s'asseoir elle lui appliquât une potion froide sur sa cheville qui enleva toute douleurs et donna une crème à Hermione pour ses bleus. Elle se dirigea vers Harry et lui en appliquât une autre sur son arcades ouverte mais rien à faire celle-ci ne se refermait pas et les bleus ne s'en allait pas non plus.

"Mais je n'y crois pas, votre arcade ne veut pas se refermé, cette pommade peu guérir une griffure de dragon mais pas une petite arcade ouverte ?" elle se tourna vers Hermione et appliquât la même sur sa lèvres qui se referma directement. "Pareil pour ces maudits bleus, il devrait s'estomper"

"Oh mais ça j'ai l'habitude ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai essayé toute les crèmes anti bleu du monde il ne partent jamais grâce à ça mais par contre il ne me font déjà plus mal… c est la magie de mon corps à moi. Puis pour cette arcade vous pourriez essayer de la refermer avec des points, vous savez faire ça non ? "

"Bien sûr que je sais le faire mais c'est un peu archaïque ici, bon les enfants vous pouvez sortir, Joshua votre jambe est guérie, ça ne va pas être très beau à voir ici." les enfants se levèrent même temps que l'infirmière partant chercher plus de matériel.

"Alors comme ça ton corps résiste au soin ?" dit Hermione avec un air savant intéressée sur le visage. "Tu sais que en tant que cas presque unique tu est très intriguant et que ça me donne envie de faire toute sorte de recherche et de test sur toi ? "

"Sans double sens aucun ?" répliqua t il avec le sourire, sourire qu'elle lui rendis.

"Non sans double sens Harry-Potter"

"Alors je ne sais pas si je vais accepter, pour l'instant tu devras te contenter de la simple observation, mais ça n'est pas un fardeau tu verra" l'infirmière revint avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour recoudre l'arcade du jeune militaire.

"Espérons que cette potion-ci fera effet sinon vous allez douiller" mais elle fit effet et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes elle reprit ses affaires et alla se laver les mains laissant Harry et Hermione seuls.

Cependant Harry cru entendre d'autres voix, quand il se retourna le rideau de Hermione était à demi tiré et Harry sembla y voir le visage d'un homme, Harry se leva et toqua (du mieux qu'il put) au rideaux mais Hermione ne sembla pas l'entendre

"Hum ma puce il y a un Homme qui cherche ton attention derrière toi" cette phrase venait de l'homme mystérieux.

"Oh, entre Harry je t'en pris" quand il passa le rideau il vit qu'un cristal projetait le visage d'un homme et d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, un peu comme les hologramme des comics de son enfance. "C'est un Cristal de vision Harry, une invention de Dumbledore pour communiquer avec nos proches. Je te présente mes parents, papa, maman voici Harry Potter, vous savez le garçons qui à survécu" sa Mère fut étonné.

"Celui que tu cherche depuis 4mois ?" Hermione acquiesça vigoureusement "Eh bien Bonjour Monsieur Potter, je suis Jane et voici William, mon mari et père de Hermione"

"Enchanté" dit Harry en imitant Hermione et en s'asseyant en tailleur à côté d'elle

"Alors fiston te sens tu près à couvrir les arrière de ma fille" Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

"Eh bien mon entraînement militaire ne m'a jamais fait affronter de sorcier mais je vais faire ce que je peux, mais votre fille n'est pas du genre à nécessité beaucoup d'aide comme vous pouvez le voir" dit il en montrant son visage.

"Effectivement tu as pris de sacré coups, mais dit-moi tu viens de dire que tu avait un entraînement militaire, tu est un militaire non sorcier ?"

"Effectivement, je fais partie de l'armée de terre anglaise"

"Et comment te sens tu par rapport à la situation ?"Hermione trouvait que son père posait beaucoup de questions mais Harry continuait d'y répondre d'un ton très solennel.

"Vous savez monsieur Granger, je n'irai jamais en guerre avec le sourire, même si on sait parfois les atrocités commise par certaines personnes décidé d'ôter une vie est décision très difficile. J'ai longtemps pensé que j'avais pas ce qu'il fallait pour m'attribuer le droit de vie ou de morts sur une personne, mais là il s'agit de protégé des millions de personnes et si un mangemort tente de tuer Hermione je n'aurais pas d'hésitation." la famille Granger restaient pantois devant cette soudaine preuve d'humilité.

"Eh bien Papa et maman on ne va pas vous déranger plus et puis nous avons des devoirs et un repas à prendre nous aussi, plein de bisous je vous rappelle cette semaine" elle prit le cristal et le secoua alors que les Grangers faisaient des au revoir de la main, la vision se coupa. "Tu sais Pot… Harry moi non plus je n'hésiterais pas" Harry lui fit un sourire triste.

"Tu as déjà tuer quelqu'un Hermione ? " elle eut des yeux ronds et fit non de la tête "j'apprécie énormément ce que tu viens de me dire, mais une fois en face la mort et toujours plus difficile à donner. Il est facile, très facile, trop facile de dire que l'on va tuer quelqu'un mais en suite… il faut réussir à pressé la détente, ou à faire le mouvement pour toi. J'ignore tout de la magie mais le sortilèges de mort semble tuer les gens instantanément, c est un bonus je dirais, pas besoin d'entendre l'agonie, je préférerais ne jamais te voir être dans l'obligation de tuer. Même si parfois c est nécessaire je le sait et je serais hypocrite de dire ça sachant mon passé et mon futur en tant que soldat magique ou non" Hermione eut envie de prendre Harry dans ses bras et elle ne se gêna pas, l'occlumencie n'était pas nécessaire ici, les yeux de Harry eux seul montrait qu'il avait vécu des jours sombres.

Voilà voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu il était bien plus long que le dernier et il contenait un peu plus de description notamment du combat, forcément et je sais pas si vous êtes frustré de ne pas avoir vu la Réunion mais je promets qu'elle sera dans le prochain chapitre merci de m'avoir lu XO XO


	4. neige de sang

Salut merci pour votre retour et bonne lecture :)

"Bonsoirs messieurs et mesdames, bienvenue à cette nouvelle réunion. Je profite du début de celle-ci pour introduire Harry Potter et son collègue Jacob Edwood qui ont accepté de rejoindre nos rangs pour se combattre Tom" il y eut une petite salve d'applaudissements "Je vais tout de suite vous laisser la parole, quelqu'un a-t-il une nouvelle importante ? Oui Diggory ?

"Oui une source sûre m'a fait parvenir une mauvaise nouvelle, ont a perdu le contact avec les jumeaux il y à 36h, cette source m'a permis de remonter leur trajet, ils sont pris en otage dans une grange à 3km de Aviemore. Ils sont pour l'instant en sûreté car il détiennent des infos capitales mais ils vont pas le rester longtemps." Harry s'avança vers la table centrale où Cédric Diggory avait posé une carte de la régions avec un cercle rouge non loin de la ville.

"On sait combien il y a de mangemorts ?" le visage de Diggory devint plus sombre.

"Non mais on sait qu'il y a Greyback" toute l'assemblée sembla avoir un haut le corps et une jeune femme s'avança, elle était rousse et avait des taches de rousseur plein le visage.

"Nous devons aller les sauver !"

"Qui est Greyback" demanda Harry en regardant Dumbledore qui poussa un soupir.

"Un loup-garou particulièrement cruel, le fait qu'il ai garder Fred et George en vie 36heures sois un exploit" Harry voulait aller aider ces deux personnes, il ignorait qui était ce loup-garou mais à la vu du mouvements collectif il lui paraissait urgent d'intervenir.

"Dumbledore, laisser moi me charger de cette missions, Jacob et moi sommes formé pour les missions de sauvetage" Dumbledore les regarda quelques instants.

"Harry il vous faut un appui magique nous ne savons rien du nombres de…" Hermione sorti de l'ombre projeté des autres membres.

"Je serais cet appui magique" Harry et elle se regardèrent et échangèrent un signe de tête convenu.

"très bien Miss Granger, vous partirez en missions de sauvetage avec M.Jacob et M.Potter. Avez-vous des idées Harry ? Les loups-garous ne sont pas simple à mettre hors d'état de nuire…" Harry passa de Dumbledore à Hermione

"C'est-à-dire ?" ce fut Hermione qui répondit, elle énuméra.

"Une peau plus résistante, une régénération rapide et des ongles plus long, plus pointu même sans être transformé" Harry se frotta les yeux.

"Il ne se transforme que pendant la pleine lune ?"les autres acquiescèrent "et se soir c'est la nouvelle lune… alors on va prendre ça comme avantages, un loup garou peut il résister au sort de mort ?"Hermione s'approcha de la table et se mit elle aussi au dessus de la carte.

"Non mais il peuvent pour certains, et c est le cas de Greyback, résister à un Stupefix, un sortilèges qui assomme, celui que tu as reçu chez toi" elle eut un sourire pour en Harry, Jacob s'avança à son tours.

"Si le petit calibre ne passe pas, le AC-Boys passera" Harry se retourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils, ceux à quoi Jacob répondit par un oui de la tête doubler d'un sourire.

"Bon pouvez-vous nous téléporter là bas ?"Diggory fit oui de la tête "Très bien alors nous on va passer par ces collines, la neige couvrira nos pas et la nuit notre corps. Notre cible prioritaire c'est le louveteau mais rappelons-nous qu'une fois qu'il sera abattu il faudra qu'on agisse vite pour pas perdre les otages. On est bon ? Disons 40 minutes pour se préparer, on se retrouve dans le grand Hall, Granger venez me chercher sinon je vais me perdre" tous acquiescèrent et les 4 personnes affecté à la mission sortirent de la salle, Jacob partie en direction de la salle qui leur servait pour l'instant d'arsenal.

"Bon je nous prend le Boys, des munitions de Colt et je vais garder ma Mp5 pour cette missions, à toute à l'heure cowboys" sur ce il prit un escalier pour descendre et disparu à l'angle de celui-ci.

"Où sont tes quartiers Harry ?"tout deux marchait vite, on pouvait aisément voir la différence de comportement des deux jeunes adultes quand c'était pour le travaille.

" 8ème étages" dit il en tournant pour prendre un escalier.

"Quel numéro ? 812 ? Mais c est la chambre en face de la mienne Potter"

Harry la regarda alors qu'il arrivait à l'étage, il lui fit un sourire espiègle.

"Joie" il arrivèrent devant leur chambre et Hermione se dirigea elle aussi dans la chambre de Harry "Tu n'as rien a prendre ?" elle sortit sa baguette et fit non de la tête comme si se fut une évidence.

"J'imagine qu'on s'habille en noir" et d'un coup de baguette la voilà vêtue tout de noir avec col rouler et pantalons chaud. "**magie** !" Harry pouffa de rire et enleva son t-shirt blanc, Hermione pu alors voir son dos, ils avait une carrure de fin militaire mais son dos était couvert de fine cicatrices droite. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse observer plus il mit un t-shirt noir.

"Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ?" demanda elle alors qu'il enfilait des gants fins et un gilet par balle.

"Je n'ai jamais véritablement eu froid, j'ai plutôt une bonne résistance à ce genre d'inconvénient, sûrement un coup de la magie... encore" Hermione et Harry s'assirent sur le lit, elle sortit un petit manuel qui semblait répertoriés chaque mangemort, avec des informations physiques, sur le sang, sur les crimes et habitudes. Harry quand à lui démontait son Colt 1911 et commença à le laver méticuleusement.

"Quelle ordure... " Harry lui lança un regard qui l'invitait à continuer de parler. "17 viols sur jeune fille de moins de 18ans et 5 sur enfant de moins de 14ans. Transformation volontaire de près d'un cinquantaine d'enfants tous en bas âge" tout ceci était marquer dans le carnet qu'elle lisait. "C est un porc qui aime les filles les plus jeunes, qui les viol et qui les transforme après. La terre ira mieux quand il ne sera plus là" Harry se leva et s accroupi devant elle afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il avait toujours se cheveux noirs en batailles, plus courts sur les côté mais indiscipliné sur le dessus, ses yeux était si vert que Hermione se sentit plonger dedans comme si elle tombait d'une falaise dans un océan d'étoile vertes.

Il posa sa main sur son épaules, il avait fini de se préparer et sa barbe de trois jours côtoyait deux gros marque de maquillage noirs sur les joues et encore quelqueS bleus.

"On va sauver les otages Hermione je te le jure, mais fait attention, la haine pousse toujours à agir trop vite où de façon imprudente. Ce soir il y aura plus d'un mort et je ne veux pas que tu fasse partie du lot, le Boys est une arme anti-char, rien ne l'arrête, loup-garou ou non il mourra. Maintenant je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire mais dans cette histoire c est moi l'expert alors suis mes ordres et ne fonce pas tête baissé quoi qu'il arrive… ok ?" Il avait un air grave mais professionnel, elle acquiesça et il lui sourit. "Bon maintenant il est temps de dénaturer ce joli minois et de te faire une peinture de guerre, c est pour le camouflage, approche ta bouille." elle lui sourit et avança sa tête, il lui fit les même grosse trace noirs sur les joues, puis se releva et enfila ce qui ressemblait à une cape blanche avec une capuche. "Si il neige ici ça veut dire que là bas sa tombe depuis plusieurs jours, il me faut un bon camouflage car moi je reste allongé dans la neige" il lui lança une deuxième capes. "on sait jamais". Tout descendirent d'un pas rapide, il trouvèrent un étage plus bas Jacob.

"Ah bah je v'nais vous chercher, tiens Harry voilà ton Boys, gaffe il pèse son poids, y à 5 balles dans ce chargeur" il tapota le chargeur déjà mit et sortit 5 autre munitions d'une de ses poches "et voilà 5 autres »Harry prit le fusil, passa la languette autours de son épaules et prit les balles avant de les mettre dans sa poche. Tout trois marchèrent dans l école d'un pas vif, les quelques élèves qui passaient regardaient le trio avec des yeux rond. Trois personne dont une de leur professeur et 2 inconnu qui porte des armes moldus, de la peinture noire plein le visage et qui marche à toute vitesse dévalant les escaliers le plus vite possible.

A la porte se tenait Diggory et Dumbledore.

"Ah vous voilà bon je vous souhaite bonne chance et je vous attend de pied ferme, ramenez-moi tous les otages" il acquiescèrent, ils sortirent du château, Diggory mit une mains sur l épaules de Harry qui attrapa les mains des deux autres et il disparurent dans la nuit.

Quand ils apparurent de nouveaux ils avaient de la neige jusqu'au cheville, la campagne était recouverte d'un manteau blanc de neige, tout était noir et silencieux.

"Je suis désolée je ne peux pas m'approcher plus sinon ils nous aurait entendu, vous êtes à 300 mètres c est plein nord" il y avait effectivement de la lumière plus loin derrières une colline, Diggory disparu comme il était apparu et après un dernier bref regard ils se mirent tous en route.

La neige continuait de tomber à gros flocons et avancer était une torture pour le jambe mais une fois la colline passé il virent à environ 70m une grange allumé et ce qui semblait être des gens en extérieurs, Harry se baissa et les autres suivirent.

"Okay," dit il en chuchotant presque "Hermione et moi on va là bas" avec son doigt il indiqua quelque buisson et un arbre au milieux de la lande, l'espace surplombait un peu la grange et il auraient une vue dégagé sur les cibles "Toi Jacob tu les contournes, une fois en position tu me le dis, on reste en contact radio" il avait tout les deux un casque avec une petit antenne, un micro et deux boutons :un pour parler et demander l'autorisation et l autre pour accepter la demande, pour autoriser à recevoir la transmission. "J'intercepte le louveteau, une fois cela fait on vide le reste du camps à nous deux" Jacob fit un pouce en l'air, mit son écharpe par-dessus sa bouche et avança vers sa position tandis que Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le leur buisson.

"Et moi je sers à quoi ?" demanda Hermione quand il furent allonger et en position.

"Tu as le rôle le plus important 'Mione" il sortit quelque instrument le premier, un tout petit boîtier carré avec une antenne et trois pales carrés, il planta le boîtiers dans la neige "Ça sa mesure la vitesse du vent" il posa un autres instruments, ressemblant à une horloge "Baromètre, pour la pressions de l'air" en suite vint un thermomètre et des jumelles "il y a une graduation sur les jumelle qui indique la distance et enfin" il prit un petit pistolet avec une parabole dessus." C est un amplificateur de son, tiens mais ce casque sur une oreilles. Bon j'ai besoins de toute ces infos pour un tir parfait alors s'il te plait donne les moi qaund je te les demandes" elle acquiesça. Harry mit son œil droit dans la lunette.

"Distance ?" Hermione prit les jumelles et visa vers le groupes dehors, il y avait trois personnes à genoux et trois autres debout, l'une d'elle faisait des aller-retours devant les otages et il semblait parler et rire, c était le louveteau.

"67 mètres Harry" Harry tourna la tourelle supérieur sur sa lunettes en conséquence. Puis il mit sa main sur son casque et appuya sur un boutons afin de demander à joindre Jacob qui accepta de son côté quelques secondes plus tard. "Jacob de là ou on est on voit que le terrain est composée d'une grange, et d'une maison plein pied. On a 3 otages en visu ainsi que 3 Mangemort mais il me semble avoir vu du mouvement dans la maison, quelle est ta position ? over."

"Je viens de passer l'endroit chaud, je suis derrière la grange et y à pas de bruit j'peux faire un tour par la maison si tu veux. over"

"Ça va être chaud, mais si tu peux oui essaye de rentrer si y a une porte de derrière sinon abandonne on s'en occupera après. fin de transmission" et il raccrocha, "Hermione, nos cible là ?" Hermione n'u pas besoin de revoir Greyback alors elle regarda les otages, il y avait deux roux et une petite fille blanche avec des cheveux blond, l'un des jumeaux semblait avoir prit quelques coups mais ils semblaient tous en bonne santé.

"Oui Greyback c est le type qui marche et Fred et George sont dans les otages."

"Parfait, le baromètre est à combien ?"

"1010 hpa"

"La température s'il vous plaît miss météo" Hermione sourit malgré elle

"Moins 3 degré Celsius" Harry se décala un peu sur la droite et régla la tourelle gauche

"Tu peux regarder l'anémomètre pendant 1 minutes, tu me dis si y a des variations de vitesse du vent où si on a une vitesse constante, si y a des micro-variations fait moi une moyenne s'il te plaît" Hermione s'exécuta et au bout d'une minutes.

"On a une constance à 24km5" Harry ajusta de nouveaux.

"Tu peux écouter leur conversation en attendant, essaye d entendre si ils disent une info importante" Hermione pointa la le pistolet vers le groupes et commença à entendre Greyback parler. Harry redemanda l'autorisation de transmettre.

"Jacob on est près de notre côté, toi t'en est où ? Over"

"J en ai eu un qui pissait par la porte de derrière, la maison est clean, j ai un visu sur les mangemorts c'est quand tu veux. Over"

"Hermione ? On est prêt ?" Harry lui débrancha le casque mais le lui laissa sur les oreilles pour réduire le son qu'elle allait recevoir.

"Prête" Harry remis l'œil dans sa lunettes, posa son doigt sur la gâchette, il lui fallût quelque instants pour que le louveteau arrête de bouger, il expira une dernière fois, faisant résonner le bruit de sa respiration dans sa tête et il appuya. Le canon cracha des flammes et un flash de lumière, Harry luta contre le reculs de l'arme et la poudreuse au alentours sur un rayon de 3 mètres s'envola, le bruit assourdissant résonna dans toute la lande.

**Pov d'un otage :**

Le sol était froid, mon genoux éraflé criai de douleur contre le sol gelé, devant moi Greyback déblatérait ses conneries habituel. Je voyais George essayer de rester conscient sur ma gauche, il avait été beaucoup plus frappé que moi, Gabrielle à ma droite avait si peur, elle tremblait de la tête au pieds. Je me demandais sérieusement comment on allait se tirer de cette affaire cette fois puis il commença à parler de Gabrielle.

"Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas petite cochonne, je ne vais pas te livrer au seigneur des ténèbres, non… quelle gâchis de te voir mourir si vite ! Non je vais négocier pour te garder avec moi, t en as envie hein, petite cochonne ? Je sais que tu le veux au fond !" il commença a s'approcher d'elle en s'attrapant les parties devant elle, c était Horrible à regarder heureusement il avait garder son pantalon a cause du froid.

"Greyback t'es la chose la plus répugnante de l'histoire de la crasse... " cracha George à demi évanouie, il se retourna vers lui.

"Qu'est ce que tu dis le rou…" c'est alors qu'il arriva, un flash de lumière dans ma vision périphérique et un impact dans le sol qui souleva beaucoup de neigederrière Greyback. Quand à Greyback lui-même c'était un spectacle horrible, une partie de sa cage thoracique avait éclater et du sang avait gicler partout, de là où j'était je pouvais voir ses cotes ouvertes et ses entrailles déchirer.

"Gabrielle _n'ouvre pas les yeux_ !" elle les avait fermer au moment ou il y eut le bruit, il ne fallait pas quelle voit ça. Nous entendîmes alors quelqu'un crier de se coucher ce que nous avons fait. Dans la neige je ne pu entendre que les coups de feu, les autres venaient de la maison et étaient moins forts et enfin il y eut de nouveau le plus gros et un cri de douleur puis plus rien.

**Fin du pov**.

"Hermione ?"

"R.A.S"

"Jacob ? Over"

"Clean, R. A. S, over"

"Pareil Clean, on te rejoins, attend nous pour voir les otages, guettes les mouvements. Over" Harry soupira et se tourna vers Hermione, qui le regarda aussi, il lui sourit et lui frotta les cheveux. "Prend les instruments, on remballe, mission accompli allons libéré les otages" ils se levèrent et prirent chacun leurs effets personnel, Harry remit le fusil au canon chaud dans son dos. Il déscendirent la colline en glissant à moitié, Hermione prit sa baguette et fit un patronus qu'elle envoya pour reporter du succès de la mission.

"Hermione, met ton écharpes les yeux de la petite faut pas qu'elle voit ça" Hermione couru et enroula son écharpes autours des yeux de l'enfant qui ne résista pas, en face sorti Jacob de la maison, lui et Harry s'approchèrent des trois cadavres , dégagèrent loin leurs baguettes et dirent à l'unissons

"**dead**"

"Allô ? Vous pourriez nous aider à nous relever ?" Hermione s'approcha de l'homme qui venait de parler et le releva, Jacob fit de même avec l'autre. "Hermione c'est toi ? Et eux c'est qui ?"

"On en parlera au Q.G, tu peux te le lever" dit-elle en regardant la petite fille

"Ouais ça va moi, c'est George qu'est mal en point" Harry le libera et il se frotta les poignet avant de rejoindre son frère et de le porter.

"Et toi petite ça va ? Ne t'inquiète pas on est de ton côté, on a arrêté les méchant"

"Oh te fatigue pas elle est française, elle pige rien…"

"ah…" Hermione passa alors de l'anglais au français avec une facilité déconcertante qui impressionna Harry. "_Ne t'inquiète pas on est venu arrêter les méchants, est ce que tu vas bien_" elle fit oui de la tête mais ne donna pas plus de détails sans doutes effrayé par le bandeau sur ses yeux.

"Ne trainons pas ici, vous pouvez vous téléporter ? Oui, alors Hermione prend nous et vous allez y avec votre frère, on se retrouve devant Poudlard"

"Fred, George quelle joie de vous voir… en partie sain et sauf, comment va Georges" Demanda Dumbledore quand ils eurent traverser la porte du hall.

"Ça va aller, il a juste besoin de soins"

"Allez tout de suite voir Poppy et qui est cette enfant ?" Harry s'avança d'un rang (il fait un pas en avant)

"Voulez-vous un rapport complet de la mission ?" dit il d'un ton très professionnel.

"Non non, juste savoir que fait cette enfant ici"

"C'est une française que nous avons trouver parmi les otages, nous avons décidez de la ramener"

"Vous avez bien fait, ramenez là à l'infirmerie, vous me ferez votre rapport demain tous les trois" Sur ceux tous allèrent vers l'infirmerie sauf Jacob qui décida de partir ranger les fusil à l'arsenal.

Quelques minutes plus tard il furent tous réuni et décidèrent d'aller fêter la réussite de cette mission au trois balais un pub local. La soirée se passa dans le rire et la joie, Fred raconta de nombreux exploit qu'il fit avec Georges sont frère resté à l'infirmerie, appuyez par le témoignage d'Hermione ils purent avoir tous les détails. Tous burent des bières au beurre et des whisky pur feu mais Harry et Hermione décidèrent de ne pas trop boire non plus. Ils quittèrent tout les deux la soirée vers 1h du matin alors qu'en refermant la porte du pub, Un bras au dessus de l'épaule de Hermione, Harry pouvait encore entendre Fred et Jacob danser sur la table en chantant accompagné de tout les autres personnes qui fussent dans le bar.

La neige avait cessé de tomber et malgré le froid polaire les nuages était parti et le ciel était éclairer des millions d'étoiles de la galaxie.

"Wow ça c est un sacré paysage" dit Hermione regardant le ciel en rigolant toute seule, Harry la sentait un peu atteinte par l'alcool.

"Oh toi tu commence à être bourré" dit il en riant, elle le poussa mais ce fut elle qui partie, elle se rattrapa au bras de Harry. Ils eurent un fout rire incontrôlable jusqu'au porte du château.

"Je ne suis pas bourré, simplement pompette, c est pas la même chose" elle n'avait effectivement pas la voix d'une personne bourré mais elle eut des difficultés à monter certaine marche. Une fois a leur étage elle s'exclama "On va dans ta chambre !" Harry n'alla pas jusqu'à la contredire, une fois devant sa porte il chercha ses clefs dans ses poches mais Hermione n'attendit pas "**_alohomora_**" et la porte s'ouvrit dans un clic sonores, elle pénétra la chambre comme si se fut la sienne.

"Attend, tu peux faire ça quand tu veux ?" dit il en fermant la porte derrières lui, Hermione était assis en tailleur sur son lit, ses vêtements avait changer pour ce qui semblait être son pyjama, une chemise blanche longue avec des manches très longues et un mini short de sport. Harry ne lui demanda pas comment elle s'était changer il constata juste qu'elle lui fit un oui très prononcé de la tête, faisant valdinguer ses cheveux.

"Bon et bien je mettrai une chaise pour bloquer ma porte la nuit" elle le pointa de sa baguette.

"**_accio_** t-shirt, pourquoi Harry, tu veux m empêcher de venir dans ta chambre la nuit ?" elle le tenait très près d'elle par le col de son t-shirt, car il fut attiré avec lui, elle ne sentait pas l'alcool mais la vanille, il souffla du nez et se tourna mais elle lui mordit l'oreille au passage.

"Aïe dis donc tu joue avec le feu toi aujourd'hui" elle lui retint le bras et la tira vers elle il tomba à 4 pates sur le lit, au-dessus d'elle. Elle lui fit un sourire et mit sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Et si j'ai envie de jouer ?" elle leva un sourcil et lui fit un sourire qu'Harry trouva très attirant.

"Aller-va tu est saoule" il se redressa mais elle lui attrapa le col et le fit tomber sur le lit puis elle passa sur lui, d'un coup de baguette elle fit disparaître son t-shirt et d'un autres deux cordes sortirent de derrière elle telle des cobras.

"J'ai dis que j'avais envie de jouer, ne me force pas à t'attacher… quoique si en fait, force, moi ça serait plus amusant" Il serait mentir que de dire que Harry allait résister une minute de plus, il voulait lui sauter dessus mais il ne fallait pas lui donner tout a fait ce qu'elle voulait.

"J'aimais beaucoup ce t-shirt" dit il avec un sourire, alors les cordes rempèrent jusque au poignet de Harry, entrainèrent ses bras au dessus de sa tête et nouèrent les deux poignets au dessus de sa tête.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, il aurait voulu la caressé mais ses mains étaient merveilleusement bien attacher, les bruits de ses tentatives pour s'en sortir la firent sourire alors que leur baiser continuait. Ses mains à Elles pouvaient aller où bons leur semblait et elle ne se gênaient pas. Elle s'arrêtera quelques instants pour déboutonner sa chemise boutons par boutons, Harry profita du spectacle mais posa tout de même une question.

"Je ne vais pas garder ça toute la nuit dis moi ?" elle prit l'air de la réflexion, puis sourit

"Ça dépend, une fois libéré tu sera sage ou vilain ?" Harry la regarda et sourit.

"Quelle question, vilain bien sûr" aussitôt les cordes tombèrent. Le reste de la nuit ne fut que gémissement et petit cris, morsures et griffures.

Le soleil c'était levé depuis un moment quand Harry se réveilla, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler pourquoi Hermione était dans son lit. Il l'a regarda un instant et lui embrassa le front ce qui la fit bouger dans son sommeil. Il sorti de ses draps et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il s'enferma bien 20 minutes, quand il ressortit il avait les cheveux mouiller et simplement son pantalon car il était toujours entrain de se sécher avec une serviette. Sur son lit la jeune femme était assise et lisait un livre sur des animaux magiques , elle le regarda de haut en bas et puis sourit, Harry se regarda lui-même de haut en bas avec incompréhension. Elle lui fit non de la tête en souriant, il lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha, elle le regarda s'avancer pour l'embrasser mais elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche et le fit reculer.

"tututu non…" elle avait le sourire au lèvres.

"Quoi tu vas me dire qu'hier était une erreur ?" Harry sentit une pointe au cœur même si il ne le montrait pas.

"Je ne fais jamais d'erreur Potter" elle se leva "mais ne t imagine pas que nous formons un couple, hier j'avais envie de toi c'est vrai, alors je t'ai pris. Mais c'est moi qui décide quand tu as le droit où non de m'embrasser. **JE** déciderais quand j ai envie ou pas" elle sourit et lui fit un bisous sur la joue puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, avant de rentrer elle se tourna et dit. "Me regarde pas comme ça _P__uppy_, je te l ai dit hier, j'ai envie de te dominer" elle sourit et ferme la porte à double tours.

Voilà ce chapitre est fini j'espère qu'il vous aura plu il y a enfin eu la mission de sauvetage (qui n'était pas prévu dans le chapitre dernier alors je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis enfin) . De plus je pense que chapitre a dû vous plaire parce qu'il y a de l'action et du sexe et donc du coup ça doit être le genre de truc qui plaisent aux gens. En tout cas moi j'aime bien ce chapitre parce que même si pour certains la relation entre Harry Hermione est aller vite je tiens à préciser qu'ils ont pour l'instant aucune relation qui sont juste de jeunes adultes qui ont eu envie de coucher ensemble ce qui arrive très souvent. Comme vous pouvez le voir le caractère de Hermione n'est pas du genre à se laisser mettre en couple assez facilement. Et on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre qui devrait plus parler de magie que les autres d'ailleurs petite update j'ai relu mes anciennes fanfiction et je les trouve pas mauvaise mais mal écrite donc peut-être que je l'ai réécriraient où que j'ai continuerai je ne sais pas.

Xoxo


	5. Ortie

Hello désolé pour l'attente bref gros chapitre pour me faire pardonner

**Pov Narrateur/Hermione**

L'eau chaude de la douche qui coulait sur son visage n'arrivait pas à calmer le flux de ses pensées comme elle le faisait pourtant d'habitude.

Elle n'avait, à sa grande surprise, aucun problème avec le fait d'avoir couché avec Harry Potter et ceux même que ce fusse-il sa première fois, non ce problème-ci ne lui paraissait que très dérisoire et ne comptait même pas comme tel à ses yeux. Ce qui lui posait un réel soucis était plutôt la joie qu'il en résultait, elle s'était attaché à lui plus vite qu'à n'importe qui mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Il n'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un moche, loin de là, mais ce n'était ce qui lui procurait les pincements au cœur et les papillons dans le ventre, il était charmant dans un sens qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer et allait devoir étudier ce tout nouveau sentiment.

Quand elle sortie de la salle de bain elle retrouva la source de ses pensées toujours assis sur son lit, une jambe en tailleur L'autre déplié pendante du lit. Il y avait dans un main un volume de sort et enchantement niv 1 et dans l'autre sa baguette, devant lui une petite balle de pistolet brillait sur la moquette. Il se retourna vers elle et eut un petit sourire définitivement charmant pour tout être doué de cœur, espérait elle pour se rassurer.

"C'est l'objet le plus léger que j'ai trouver et le bouquin a dit de prendre un objet pas trop dur à soulever" c'était un peu mignon si l'on oubliait que c'est une munitions de 9mm

" Habituellement les enfants sorcier utilise une plume, c'est moins lourd et moins… létale." il rirent tout deux de bons cœur avant que Harry ne se retourne "tu me montre où tu en es ?"

"Oh je viens de commencer tu sais, Win…" Il regarda une nouvelle fois dans le livre posé à sa gauche, refit le geste sans le regarder, les yeux fixer sur le volume "_wingardium Leviosa_ !" La prononciation et le geste étaient un peu hasardeux mais la douille de la balle commença à frémir, puis la munition tourna sur elle-même avant que seul l'arrière ne se soulève.

L'avant beaucoup trop lourd restait sur le sol, Harry tremblait et tenait sa baguette à deux mains comme si elle était terminée par des poids qu'il tentait de soulever, la balle quitta le sol d'un ou deux millimètres, il relâcha, la faisant tomber et libérant son souffle retenu par la même occasion.

"Tu ressemble à quelqu'un qui a couru un marathon…" dis-je en riant, il respirait très fort et après quelque secondes il prit la munition dans ses mains comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait toujours le poids qu'il lui donnait.

"C'est fou, j'avais l'impression de soulever un âne au bout un bâton" je riait de de nouveau.

"T'a de drôle d'expression, à moins que tu parle de vécu" il se leva en souriant avant de s'approcher de moi.

"Alors qu'est-ce j ai fait de mal professeur Granger ?"

"Oh s'il te plaît ne m'appelle pas comme ça j'ai l'impressions d'entendre un de mes élèves et c'est un peu gênant, cependant tu avais effectivement quelques problèmes mais fi de cela pour l'instant mon ventre cri famine allons manger."

J'avais si faim que j'aurais pû dévorer une biche entière, nous sortîmes et nous mirent en route dans les long couloirs du château qui se remplissait d'élève, Harry sur mes talons.

"Certes mais où vais-je manger ? Je me doutes que tu siège à la grande table en tant que professeur mais moi ?"

"Tu t'assois à côté de moi, les invités aussi siège à cette table"

"Je vais pas faire peur au enfants avec mon visage couvert de bleus et mon arme ?"

"Oh non la plus part ne savent pas ce que c'est"

**Pov narrateur/Lilith** :

Ce samedi s'annonçait difficile au niveaux des devoirs et Lilith se réveillait ce matin avec une boule au ventre, pendant qu'elle s'habillait les autres filles de son dortoirs parlait d'un garçon qu'elles auraient aperçu plusieurs fois mais qui était beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle. Léa dormait encore et pour encore quelques heures, elle quitta le dortoir quand elles commençaient à parler du romantisme d'un amour interdit. Elle descendait l'escalier de pierre en colimaçon et trouva Joshua en bas, il avait son gros bouquin d'astronomie habituel, il lui lança son bonjour habituel.

" 'Jour Josh, comment c'est passé ta nuit ? " dit-elle en baillant. Ils continuèrent de parler des devoirs jusqu'à arriver dans la grande salle, alors que Lilith se dirigeait vers la table à son Habitude mais Joshua lui mit un petit coup sur l épaules et pointa la table des professeurs. Le professeur Granger rigolait de bon cœur avec l'homme à la cicatrice, le professeur Mcgonagall semblait elle aussi dans la conversation, un petit rictus brisait son air impassible.

"On ne sait toujours pas qui est ce bonhomme, tu en as entendu parler Lilith ?" elle fit non de la tête sans les quitter des yeux en s'asseyant.

"Il à l'air proche du professeur Granger non ?" il l'a regarda d'un air incrédule

"Tu pense que c'est son petit ami ?! "Demanda t il beaucoup trop fort si bien que les concernés les regardèrent un instant, Lilith aurait jurer voir la professeur lui faire un clin d'œil.

"Baisse d'un ton tu veux." Joshua rentra la tête dans les épaules, gêné.

Leur conversation fut interrompu par un vol de chouette et de hiboux l'un posa un journal devant Lilith, Joshua fonça les sourcils, une miche de pain dans la bouche.

"Un journal ? Un samedi… ne me dis pas que c est L'intrépides ?" Lilith posa un doigt sur sa bouche 'shhhhtt', il baissa la ton "tu aurais de sacré problème avec le gouvernement si il savent que tu lis cela" elle rangea le journal et entraîna Joshua dans une salle vide après être sortie de la grande salle. Une fois la porte fermer avec un sort elle sortie le journal froissé et commença à le lire.

" GREYBACK EST MORT

Malgré que notre cher gouvernement nous assure que notre monde va bien, il est en effet bien connu qu'une grande partie des mangemorts agisse de nouveaux au service de vous-savez-qui.

Aujourd'hui la preuve irréfutable de la liberté et de la collaboration de certain de ces mangemort fut découverte devant une grange au sud de l'Ecosse. Le corps sans vie de 4 personnes furent retrouvé au petit matin par l'un de nos enquêteur, il semblerait que le Moldu qui occupaitla ferme fut sauvagement assassiné sur les toilettes à l'aide d'une hache par 3 individus.

Deux de ses individus sont en cours d'identification mais le loup garou Greyback à bien été identifié malgré les dégâts que son corps avait subi, en effet il semblait avoir exploser de l'intérieur son thorax et une partie de son ventre étant déchiqueté mais nous nous ne nous étendront pas plus sur le sujet pour des raisons évidentes bla bla bla..."

"Greyback est mort explosé de l'intérieur ? C'est plutôt dégoûtant…" dit Joshua

"Il le méritait c'était un monstre…"

"Comment tu peux obtenir L'intrépide ? Il est hautement illégal"

"Je peux pas te dire, mais mon père à de nombreux contact et est plutôt en collaboration avec eux…" il ne virent pas le professeur Granger entrée suivit par l'inconnu à la cicatrice.

"Dis donc Miss Parker, votre père est un très bon agent secret mais vos talent dans ce domaine laisses à désirer…" ils sursautèrent tout les deux quand le professeur Grangers parla tout en prenant le journal des mains de l'enfant, et le donna sans y réfléchir à l'homme, il lu et parla.

"Un journal interdit ? C est plutôt exaltant… les nouvelle vont vite dis donc, ça semble trop beau que le fameux enquêteur soit arriver de lui-même dans un grange perdu au milieu de la campagne entre hier et aujourd'hui, surtout avec le manteau de neige…" il continua de feuilleté, Joshua ne put contenir sa langue.

"Comment vous savez qu'il est mort hier et qu'il neigeait beaucoup ?" Il sourit et le regarda sans rien dire, Joshua compris qu'il n'aurait jamais de réponse.

"Allez zou les enfants, il me semble que le prochain contrôle approche et qu'il serait bon de réviser" dit le professeur en pliant le journal et en le redonnant à Lilith, ils sortirent en toute hâte.

**Pov Hermione**.

Je fermais la porte à leur suite, puis me tournait vers mon compagnon, qui semblait plonger dans ses pensées, avec son t-shirt et son pantalon noir, ses lunettes rondes et ses cheveux noir en bataille il ressemblait à une caricature de peintre français.

"Je te croyais As de la discrétion et tu passe à deux doigt de révéler à des enfants que tu est responsable du meurtre sur lequel ils spéculent." il sourit en baissant la tête

"Oui je m'en suis rendu compte un peu tard, enfin ça ne répond pas à ma question" je l'imitait en m'asseyant moi-même sur une table devant lui.

"C'est évidemment Dumbledore qui a donner l'info Potter, L'ordre du phénix n'a pas de temps à consacré à faire un journal mais l'initiative est importante pour tenir les gens au courant."Je sourit et le regarde, il passa la mains dans ses cheveux. "Cependant nous n'avons jamais eu de telle nouvelle à leur donné et je suppose que nous devons te remercier" il me sourit mais ne répond pas, ses yeux semblèrent dérivé sur ma gauche, un instant plus tard il souriait de plus belle.

"Bon maintenant que dirais-tu de m'apprendre à me servir de ça" dit il en sortant sa baguette tandis qu'il se levait.

"Pense-tu que c'est le genre de choses que je peux t'apprendre si vite ?"

"Je suis sûr que tu es très bonne professeur" nous sortîmes et arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard devant la salle sur demande, une fois la porte ouverte nous avons découvert une salle d'entraînement plutôt grande.

**FIN DU POV**

"Dis donc cette salle peut elle vraiment nous donner tout ce que l'on souhaite ?"

"Elle ne nous a jamais fait défaut en tout cas" répondit elle avec curiosité. Il ferma les yeux et la salle sembla changer au son de ses pensée, elle se transforma en une grande salle ressemblant à un immense terrain de jeux pour enfants. Recouvert de tapis, d'obstacles et de cachette, une boîte était aussi apparu.

"Incroyable c est exactement ce que je voulais" il baissa la tête sur la boites à ses pieds et l'ouvrit dévoilant un pistolet et un fusil d'assaut, mais leur bout était orange, elle le questionna du regard

"Je me demandais si avant de m'apprendre la magie tu pouvais me montrer ce qu'elle vaut à son plein potentiel, opposer la magie au armes moldu. Bien sûr le jeu est un peu inégal mes armes n'ont pas leur puissance habituelle et ne tire que des billes de peinture mais ni toi ni moi ne comptons tuer l'autre" Elle sourit quelque secondes et balayait la salle du regard.

"Que tu crois. Cependant c'est d'accord, je vais te montrer ce que vaux la magie et ce que tu rate en ne la pratiquant pas, quels sont les règles ?" il prit ses armes et chargeur, les glissant entre sa ceinture et son pantalons, aucune poche n'étant prévu à cette effet, la salle transforma alors sa pensée en ordre et lui changea la ceinture pour une plus tactique.

"Si ma peinture te touche à un endroit létal comme la tête ou même le cœur tu as perdu, si tu arrive à m'immobiliser ou me désarmé complètement alors je capitule et tu gagne." elle acquiesça et sortie sa baguette "Salle ? Pourrais tu lancer cette épreuve ? " il dût admettre leurs téléportation surprise comme une réponse positive car rien d'autre n'indiquait que la salle se plierait à cette volonté.

Quand il eut compris qu'il avait été téléporté il lui fallut quelque instant pour remarquer que Granger ne se trouvait pas devant lui comme tout à l'heure et que la salle se fut transformé en une forêt d'arbre plutôt espacé. Derrière lui un mur indiquait qu'il était toujours dans la salle mais devant lui il était difficile de continuer à y croire, il ne pouvais concevoir qu'il put être dans un château alors que ce terrain ce déroulait devant lui, il fallait prendre de la hauteur pour en être sûr. Il trouva alors une corde et des jumelles au pied d'un arbre solide. Il se servit de la corde pour grimpé à l'arbre géant, une fois en haut il fut convaincu que ses yeux ne lui jouait pas des tours quand il observa qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une montagne au fond de ce décor. La forêt continuait sur environ une journée de marche mais le terrain enchaînait en suite sur les flanc légèrement abruptes d'une montagne au mont enneigé.

"Espérons que Granger n'est pas de l'autre côté sinon notre bataille sera longue" il redescendit et commença sa marche en direction de la montagne, son Colt M4 au poing près à tirer, il marchait d'un pas assuré mais ne restait pas moins attentif au moindre bruit.

Le champs de visions était réduit et chaque mouvement de feuilles attirait son attention, il remarqua au grand Dame de celui-ci que la forêt était peuplé d'animaux tel que des ratons laveur, celui qu'il avait croisé était répartit avec une tâche de peinture rouge dans le dos. "Merde il m'a foutu la trouille, j'espère ne pas avoir attirer trop l'attention avec le bruit de mon arme, elle fait plus de bruit que je ne l'aurais imaginer…" Il avançait entre les arbres de la forêt, celle-ci n'avait aucun sens et il traversa une jungle dense, une forêts de grand arbre noir couvert de neige comme le sol sur lequel il marchait et enchaîna sur une forêt européenne classique. Il tomba dans celle-ci sur un renfoncement, en contrebas de la roche nue se trouvait un ruisseau, il l'observa quelques instants, si il ne savait pas que Harry était dans une salle magique il n'aurait eût aucune raison de douter que la vue qu'il avait actuellement était une création naturelle.

Les hautes parois rocheuse sur lesquels le reste de la forêts évoluait était recouvertes de lierre par endroits, le ruisseau semblait ne pas choisir son chemin mais être contraint par le seuil tracé dans les cailloux qui parfois était trop gros le forçant à les contournés. Il attendit ici quelques minutes bercé par le flot incessant de l'eau, il aperçu cependant avant de repartir les traits d'une créature horrible qui sortait de ce qui semblait être un trou dans une paroi, ce fut d'abord deux pattes velue de 50cm qui sortirent du trou, puis comme si elle c'était mise à écouter elle ne bougèrent plus, il fallut quelques secondes pour que la créature ne s'extirpes complètement de son entre. Harry dût cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas, une araignée grosse comme un vélo venait de sortir timidement de son entre, elle s'approcha doucement de l'eau et se mit, il lui sembla, à boire. Il restait pantois, incapable de bouger face à ce spectacle un peu horrible, qui, au bout de quelques secondes se stoppa, ses deux pattes avant dressé comme si elle était sur ses gardes.

Il ne sût comment Harry repéra un fin fil de soie qui reflétait le soleils bouger et attirer l'attention de la bête, elle rentra en marche arrière dans son trou tapissé de toiles. Harry ne pouvait qu'attendre avec elle, il ignorait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas simplement reprendre son chemin. Au bout de quelque longue secondes il aperçu la source du mouvement, une loutre blanche marchait dans la direction du trou, non à présent que l'animal avait tout-à-fait tourner l'angle il pût observer te la loutre brillait en fait, émettant sa propre lumière. Il était stupéfait de la beauté et de la chaleur que lui revoyait le mammifère, elle se dirigeait en toute insouciance vers sa morts horrible et sous les yeux de Harry. Il revoyais l'horrible araignée guettez sa future proie et ne pouvait pas juste regarder cela, il pointa son arme et tira une bille de peinture qui toucha la créatures qui émit un bruit strident avant de rentrer au fond de sa tanière. La loutre leva sa tête et croisa le regard de Harry qui lui donna un léger sourire, loin de lui renvoyer un regard gentil elle se mit à courir sur la paroi du mur et décolla en un feu d'artifice de toutes les couleurs, il était repéré, il fallait courir.

Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir à sa destination il se mit à courir, il aperçu cependant la silhouette de Granger lui courir après, il ne savait rien de la magie et ignorait si celle-ci valait le coups qu'il fuit.

"Leviosa !" ce mot résonna entre les arbres, la terre sembla trembler et Harry s'arrêta nette, le sol devant lui venait de se soulever et montait de plus en plus haut, c était comme une falaise qui se dressait devant lui. Pas le temps de penser il tourna à gauche, certain blocs sur son chemin se mirent eux aussi à s'élever comme des falaises il s'efforça de les éviter, il dût sauter de l'un qui c'était mit à grandir sous ses pieds.

"La vache…" il sentit comme un coup de vent passer à proximité de lui et un arbre fut trancher nette en deux, le tronc sembla suspendu en l'air un moment avant de retomber lourdement sur sa souche et de s'écraser au sol violemment il passa par-dessus et continua sa course. "Elle veut me tuer je suis sûr !" il trébucha sur une racine qui le fit rouler en bas d'une colline, il venait d'atterrir dans une grande plaine venteuse, devant lui la montagne magnifique surplombait un paysage de rocher poser ici et là dans la plaine. Il se retourna pour voir la forêt en haut de la colline, elle semblait s'arrêter nette comme certaine forêt artificielle, une voix provenant de celle-ci résonna comme dit à travers un mégaphone.

"Potter sors de ta cachette et avoue toi vaincu" de là il vit une colonne de feu consumer un arbre avant d'exploser. Il couru se cacher derrière un des nombreux rocher et attendit. Après quelques secondes elle était sortie de la forêt, elle se trouvait en haut de la colline semblant admirer un instant le paysage magnifique.

Un coups de vent agita les boucles de ses cheveux, elle ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration, Harry braqua son arme, toujours dissimuler par le rocher, il prit une inspiration, elle était loin mais le vent pousserait les billes sur elle, il appuya sur la détente. 3 tâches rouge apparurent sur les arbres à côté d'Hermione, raté mais quand elle se retourna pour voir d'où elle pouvaient venir, rien, la plaine était Toujours aussi calme, il l'a vit balayer la plaine du regard.

**Pov Harry**

Mon adversaire au yeux brun scrutait les alentours devant elle, son regard chocolat sembla se poser sur toute les pierres qui parsemaient l'herbe verte, heureusement pour moi son attention semblait posséder par une accumulation de roche à l'opposé de ma position actuelle. Le pic que formait les rocher qu'elle avait assumé comme étant ma cachette m'aurait été bien plus pratique que le rocher derrière lequel je m'était caché, avec la hâte qui me pressait je n'avais pas vu cet amont là. Le rocher derrière lequel je me tenait était massif mais à peine plus haut que ma position accroupie, je sentais des crampes dans mes jambe se former dû à ma position peu confortable et le poids de mes équipements me gênait mais je louais les forces qui contrôlait ma stupidité et qui m'avait gardé à l'écart de l'imposant roc plat qui était cible de mon adversaire.

Je la vis sortir sa baguette et murmurer une parole qui malgré le calme de la plaine n'atteint jamais mes oreilles, le sort si il y en avait un n'eut aucun effet à mes yeux. Je fus tenté de m'avancer un peu pour être un peu plus à découvert mais elle tourna soudain son visage vers moi, je reculait de nouveau derrière le rocher si vite que les jambe hurlèrent de douleur. J'étais persuadé que malgré ma réaction elle m'avait vu, il fallait que je me dévoile et que je force le combat pour le déplacé à mon avantage mais mon corps refusait de bouger, je me découvrait les tendons sciez par la peur. Je ne pu que prendre mon arme de poing mais il me sembla tout à coup imprudent de faire un autre mouvement, un nouveau silence était tombé, elle n'avait lancé aucun sortilèges et le son d'une arme que l'on charge aurait pu s'entendre. Au bout d'une minute je pris mon courage à deux main et passa la tête au dehors, persuadé de la trouver face à moi, cependant elle n'avait pas bouger de sa position. Elle c'était simplement accroupie, toujours diriger vers le pic elle murmurait des paroles inaudible pour moi, de sa main droite elle tenait sa baguette face à son visage l'autre se trouvait à plat à quelque centimètre du sol, elle était trop loin pour que je puisse essayer de la toucher sans dévoiler ma présence. Je n'eut pas beaucoup plus de temps de réflexion car son monologue sembla fini. Ce fut comme une pierre qui tombe dans l'eau la terre eu un frémissement, un remous semblant une petite vague en forme de rond dont elle était l'origine, la vague souleva sur son passage la plaine comme si la terre était de l'eau. Quand elle me passa je ne senti rien, je ne m'enfonçais pas de plus de quelque centimètres et la terre comme liquide n'empêchait pas mes déplacements, il me sembla patauger mais rien de plus, je risquait un nouveau coups d'œil. Cette fois je vis le triomphe sur les yeux de Granger qui leva sa baguette vers le rocher qu'elle ciblait. Du sol sortie plus d'une centaine de poison volant semblant composé d'eau, il contournèrent le gros rocher par la gauche, je m'entendis murmurer malgré moi.

"Elle cherche à me débusquer derrière le roc" cependant les poisson ne se stoppèrent pas une fois le roc passer, non elle se dirigèrent droit sur moi. "Merde elle m'avait bien vu" je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour agir et mes solutions n'étaient pas nombreuses, je voyais le banc de poissons me foncer dessus, zigzaguant entre les rocher, bien que certain du lot s'écrasaient sur quelque rocher et se transformait en flaque le groupe restait compact. Je choisit de faire face, je courais droit sur eux, je me saisit de mon pistolet et tentais de leur tirer dessus, certain qui avait prit le billes de peinture dévièrent et se prirent des rocher mais le gros du banc continuait de se diriger vers moi. Je me mit à courir plus vite je senti alors une poussé de force se diriger dans mes jambes, à présent que je pouvais mettre un mot sur le phénomène je pouvais sentir qu'il s'agissait de magie comme si je l'avais toujours su, la peur disparu de mon corps et ma vitesse de course était doublé. J'arrivais bientôt à leur rencontre, il ne restait que quelques mètres avant que nous nous percutions, j'ignorais où se trouvait Granger mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'en soucier, alors que la distance se réduisait encore je plongeait sur ma droite ente deux énorme rocher, me plaquant tout de suite contre celui qui me faisait face. Les poissons ne sont pas connu pour leur intelligence et ceci semblait se suivre comme un seul et même corps à la poursuite d'une proie, habile dans l'eau il pouvait faire des virages abrupte sans élan mais dans les airs changer de direction aussi vite était impossible et ils ne purent me suivre s écrasant lourdement sur le rocher en face de moi, le bruit était semblable à un tir continue de balles contre un mur et je dû me boucher les oreilles et fermer les yeux au maximum ne sentant que les gouttes de leurs explosions m'atteindre. Je rouvrais les yeux une fois le brouhaha fini, le rocher était cribler d'impact et je remerciais tous les dieux pouvant être imaginé d'avoir eut le temps de plonger.

"Joli coup Potter, on ne peut pas accuser ton manque de reflex" sa voix n'était pas si lointaine mais elle ne semblait pas dans les parages, si je devais spéculer j'aurais dis qu'elle était entrain de jeter un coup d'œil à mon ancienne position. "Tu n'est pas trop mauvais, même sans magie tu te débrouille, voyons la suite"

Je ne l'entendit pas jeter de sort mais il fallait que je me mette en route, je zigzaguais entre des rocher de plus en plus rapprocher, à présent le tout ressemblait à labyrinthe. Je vis son ombre au dessus de moi plus que je ne la vis elle directement au premier abord, elle se trouvait les bras croisés sur un rocher bien au dessus de moi. Nos positions était bien différentes, elle conquérante regardant sa proie et moi accroupie au sol, par défiance je me relevait, non pour lui faire réellement face car elle me surplombait mais pour lui montrer que je n'étais un petit animal piégé dans un trou.

Elle sourit mais ne dit mot, au moment où je pensait à braquer mon arme sur elle il y eut un chant, le chant d'une baleine et je la vis, 30 mètres de long et faite d'eau de toute évidence, elle sautait par-dessus Granger comme faisait les vrai baleine dans les documentaires, effectuant une vrille lente en l'air. Il fallait que je cours, encore, mes armes de peinture ne pourrais rien contre l'eau, la baleines passa devant le soleil et fit une ombre sous marine, si elle avait la même force que les poissons elle réduirait tout en charpie. Il me semblait courir pour ma vie, c était dur de mettre de la distance entre moi et la baleine, il y avait trop de rocher pour un chemin parfaitement droit sur 30 mètres, arriver à une intersection je prit à droite sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Mon pied droit ne trouva pas de sol sur lequel se poser et je me senti plonger dans une crevasse, je dégringolais la pente abrupte et passa sur un rocher qui aurait put me briser l'épaule, il se contenta de me faire très mal, je tombais lourdement sur le sol 5 ou 6 mètres plus bas. J'entendis d'abord le bruit de la baleine s'écraser plus haut, c était un bruit de vague énorme, puis je pris un peu de temps pour constater ma situation. Le coussin de mousse sur lequel j'étais m'avait empêché de me briser le coccyx. Je me trouvait dans le virage de la crevasse, à gauche il y avait visiblement l'entrée d'une grotte qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres et à ma droite le terrain remontait petit à petit sur 50 mètres pour finalement permettre de remonter dans la plaine, un mince ruisseau coulait devant mes pieds il semblait être la cause de cette crevasse.

Cependant il me fallut un temps pour remarquer la chose à ma droite, un homme, enfin plutôt son squelette, les os parfaitement blanc il devait être la depuis très longtemps, il n'avait rien de véritablement marquant hormis le fait qu'il était mort. Cependant je remarquait que son coccyx a lui était fendu et que sa colonne semblait fracturer, il n'avait pas eut ma chance, des grosse lunettes de pilote d'avion ornait son cou et ce fut le seul élément qui le distinguait. Je décidait de prendre les lunettes pour en parler à Granger une fois que tout serait fini, je remarquait aussi enfin à ses pieds un arc un peu rudimentaire et un carquois plein de flèche visiblement fabriquer aussi.

"Mais combien de temps est tu resté ici mon ami ?" dis-je plus pour moi, soudain j entendis un cliquetis derrières moi, sans penser à l'efficacité de mon arme, je me retournai et tirait ma dernière bille de peinture. Une énormes araignée de la taille d'un gros chien recula quand la bille explosa dans sa 'gueule', le gout sembla lui déplaire, cependant c était peut être aussi pour mieux prendre de l'élan car elle me bondit dessus, je me protégeais avec ma main gauche qui se posa entre ses deux mandibules, juste au dessus de sa gueule. C était une sensation ignoble mais au moins il n'y avait pas de crochets ici, ses mêmes mandibules s'agitaient en tout sens sans pouvoir me toucher et j entendait le bruit d'un dard qui tapait le sol incapable de se mettre en position de m atteindre. Je sorti immédiatement le couteaux à ma hache avec mon autre main et le planta à l endroit qui me semblait le plus mou. La créature tenta de reculer mais il me fallut moi-même plus de force que ce que j'avais imaginé pour retirer la lame que je refusait de laisser là où elle était, je posa donc mon pied sur la bête qui sembla commencer à mourir et enleva la lame tremper de sang violet. Quelques secondes plus tard je me levais et mes yeux se portèrent sur les parois de la crevasse, de multiples trou qui m'avait auparavant échapper m'apparurent soudain quand je vis des pates velues en sortir de part et d'autre, je baissait les yeux sur mon pistolet et mon couteau, je n'allais pas tirer grand réconfort de ces deux armes. Je les rangeaient tandis que je me mit à courir, saisissant au passages l'arc et les flèches, je savais que les représentation filmique des archers était fausse et que je ne devais surtout pas accrocher mon carquois dans mon dos alors je le mettait derrière moi à ceinture de façon à pouvoir prendre les flèches de ma main droite. Mes compétences à l'arc n'étaient pas les meilleurs mais j'avais appris à chasser avec ce genre d'arme alors aussi intrépide que je l'était je me retournai au premier cliquetis pour décocher une flèches qui dévia sur a chitine d'une bête pour se planter dans l'œil d'une autre, c'était mieux que rien me dis-je pendant que la créature meurtri fit demi tour. Je courais de toutes mes forces glissant et dérapant sur des pierres mouillé qui dégringolait derrière moi, sur les mur je voyais les pates des créatures sortir petit à petit et entendais un certain nombres d'entre elle descendre pour me suivre, j'entendis Granger avant de la voir, elle courrait elle aussi mais quelque mètres au-dessus de moi.

"Qu'est ce qui ce passe Potter ?"

"Je ne sait pas ! Ces choses me poursuive, faut que je sorte de cette crevasse !"

Granger lança un sort sans s'arrêter de courir, la paroi de gauche explosa derrière moi faisant tomber de gros blocs de pierre sur certaine de mes assaillantes, sans toutes les arrêtez pour autant, cependant j'avais pris une bonne avance et la plaine n'était plus qu'a une dizaine de mètres.

"Potter ! Tu vas bien" elle me sauta dessus dès que je pus retourner à son niveau, surpris par ce brusque élan d'affection je restais bras balans dans le vide incapable de savoir quoi faire.

"Granger, je ne veux pas…" j'ignorais ce que je ne voulais pas mais je fus rattraper par mon instinct me disant de sauver ma peau des bêtes qui nous poursuivaient. "Granger, les araignée !" elle me regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux et me prit la main avant de se mettre à courir.

"On va les semé dans la forêt, elle auront des difficultés avec la lumière du jour les acromantule sont des animaux nocturne" Grangers me tirait toujours la main passant entre les pierres comme l'eau d'un ruisseau. Il me fallut du temps pour remarquer les problèmes liés au pierres, au début ce n'étaient que léger frémissement, des gravillons qui tombaient par-ci par-là puis il commença à s'animer. Les pierres géantes qui avaient été mes cachette se collait entre elles et commençaient à former une structure colossal de 6 ou 7 mètres de haut le roc en pic lui servant de tête, le colosse de pierre leva un bras, plus grand que l'autre, dans le ciel pour le laisser retomber sur nous. Je tirais Granger in extremis avant que celui-ci s'abatte sur le sol dans un grondement sonore faisant trembler le sol, les monstres devenaient plus grand, fort et je n'avait qu'un arc et une baguette dont je ne savait me servir. Je ne laissait pas de temps supplémentaire à ma partenaire pour se lever, il fallait courir vers la forêt, j'accrochais fermement sa main et commençai à courir, je la sentait trébucher derrière moi le temps qu'elle puisse bien se relever mais le colosse lui aussi commençait à relever son bras.

La colline était difficile à monter dans notre empressement et je dus lâcher la main de Granger pour me servir de mes mains pour monter plus facilement, une ombre passa devant le soleil me plongeant dans un contre-jour qui aurait été agréable dans d'autre circonstances, je me retournai pour voir la face plate sans visage du géant de pierre, debout, semblant me fixer.

"Confrigo !" une énorme explosions fit reculer le géant et me poussa plus fort contre le sol de la colline, le choc me fit voir flou et je ne faisais que deviner Granger essayer de me crier d'avancer. Je ne l'entendait que de très loin, le son étouffer par le bip de l'acouphène qui sonnait mes oreilles et qui transformait sa voie en un vague son crier à a travers de l'eau. Mes sens les plus élémentaire semblait avoir disparu et il me fallut plusieurs remumant de têtes pour ressentir l'herbe sous mes doigts et mes pieds sur le sol, Granger avançait, je pouvais voir à son regard vers moi que le géant commençait lui aussi à se remettre du sort. Je pris le peu de force qui me restait et commençait à monter le plus vite possible, les premiers arbres de la forêt m'apparurent comme le paradis. Granger et moi sommes allés nous abriter Au couvert des arbres, au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres je lui prit la main pour lui inciter a faire une pause.

"Vaut mieux se reposer, sinon nous seront crevé au moment où en auront le plus besoin… sais tu pourquoi on nous attaque ainsi ?" Granger continua en marchant, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, se mordit la lèvre de détresse.

"Non… je ne sais pas" visiblement ces mots n'était pas souvent sortit de sa bouche.

"Bon marchons, il fera nuit dans à peut près 4h nous devons atteindre l'entrée si elle est toujours là." elle acquiesça et avons passé 2 heures à faire le chemin que j'avais emprunter sans autres encombre que le terrain parfois difficile, malgré le calme apparent de la forêt je me sentais épié de toute part et le soleil commençait à baisser. "Je ne me sens pas très bien…"

"Malade ?" je pouffais du nez repensent au moment où l'on tombe malade dans les pires moment.

"Non, j'ai l'impression qu'on est suivi, pas toi ?" ce fût à son tour de rire.

"Vivement ta première incursion dans la forêt interdite, c est un sentiment permanent là bas, alors il est possible que je n'y fasse plus trop attention depuis le temps, mais restons sur nos gardes."

Chaque fois que je tournais la tête vers un bruit un animal semblait s'échapper, la lumière du soleil baissant de plus en plus des yeux oranges commencèrent à apparaître, reflet du coucher du soleil.

"Grangers on est observer par des animaux…" elle continua de marcher mais accéléra le pas.

"Oui ce sont des ratels… ils sont très dangereux surtout vu le nombres... courons" alors que nous nous mîmes à courir une fois de plus j'entendis nos poursuivant faire de même, ils ne semblaient jamais faiblir ou ralentir, toujours à quelque mètres derrière nous.

"Ils nous auront à la distance à cette allure, on va fatiguer avant eux !" je prenait alors une flèches de mon carquois sans réfléchir et m'arrêtais dans un dérapages, je bandais l'arc pointant la provenance des bruits et attendit quelques instants.

Granger derrière moi, les yeux fixer sur les buissons, puis je vis une paire d'yeux à travers les branchages, ils ne bougeaient pas ils nous fixaient, je lâchais ma flèche qui se planta entre les deux yeux, il y eut un cri animal suivit de grognement dans les buissons. Quelques secondes plus tard 5 ratels sautaient par-dessus les fourrés, grognant les dents dévoilée, ils étaient prêts à nous sauter dessus, j'entendis Grangers faire un pas vers moi sa baguette tendu.

Puis tout alla très vite, un éclair jaune passa de gauche à droite emportant le Ratel de tête pour finalement venir se mettre devant nous, ça ressemblait à un chat de la taille d'un chien moucheté de taches.

"Ortie ?! " Cria Granger qui semblait connaître l'animal.

"Un chat ? " demandais-je surpris par ce renfort inattendu.

"en fait c'est plutôt un Serval, c'est un animal protecteur, je t'expliquerais plus tard Harry…"

Ololo ça a prit si longtemps à venir y a t il encore quelqu'un ?


	6. CoupdefoudreàPrivetDrive

Je suis désolé qui ont des difficultés à lire, en plus de l'orthographe je me bat avec pour lui faire sauter des lignes mais il refuse gategoriquement, en tout cas ici depuis l'endroit où je vous écris ces ligne sauté sont invisibles et tout ressemble à un gros pâté moche

* * *

"Récapitulons doucement je vous prie..." Le vieux directeur changea de position sur le fauteuil conjurer qu'il avait fait apparaître dans la classe vide. "Ces Ratels vous avaient rattrapé, vous voilà bloquée quand tout à coups venu de nulle part Ortie, vient à votre secours"

"Oui professeur, Ortie est un Serval, je l'ai acheté en temps qu'animal Totem sur le chemin de traverse quand la guerre commençait. " La jeune Professeur debout, faisait les cents pas ignorant les quelques coupures de ses bras.

"Un animal totem Miss Granger ?" demanda le directeur semblant vraiment l'intéressé et prenant la jeune fille au dépourvu étonné de l'ignorance de son supérieur à ce sujet, après un bref moment elle ajouta.

"C'est un animal sensé se lié avec vous par une sorte de connexion de l'âme, ainsi il vous obéira non comme un servant mais comme un membre de la famille." Harry très silencieux depuis le début, passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et dit.

"Sensé ?" elle se tourna vers lui en se frottant les yeux, elle soupira et dit

"Oui avec Ortie ça n'a jamais vraiment marcher, il ne s'est jamais intéressé à avoir une connexion avec moi, alors je le laissait vagabonder dans le châteaux, à son gré" elle donna un rapide regard d'excuse au directeur qui ne semblait pas en colère.

"Mais comment a-t-il pu arriver à vous, la salle sur demande était fermer..." demanda le professeur avide de réponse.

"Je l'ignore professeur, on accorde de nombreux pouvoir au animaux totems et l'on dit souvent qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour sauver leur 'Humain' alors il a sûrement dû sentir le danger autour de Harry. " Le directeur tourna le regard vers le jeune Homme qui replaçait son pistolet, laisser à l'entrée de la salle sur demande, dans son holster.

"M.Potter ?" demanda Albus Dumbledore.

"Oui Harry, il semble l'avoir choisi lui comme Lien"

"Comment le savez vous ?" ce fut Harry qui répondit.

"Il me l'a dit..." le professeur leva un sourcil. "il me parlait dans ma tête... " un silence un peu gênant tomba sur la pièce.

"Bon j'ignore si vous le savez mais une journée entière est passée à Poudlard, vous semblez très fatigué je vous propose d'aller vous reposer, on amènera un plat dans votre chambre."

La nuit commençait à tomber et le soleil avait disparu derrière les arbres, Hermione baissa les yeux sur ce qui semblait être des mains d'enfants, puis releva tête, son genoux faisait mal, il était égratigné. Devant elle était la bête, elle ne s'intéressait pas à elle mais marchait vers un corps, assoupis... non assommé, elle marchait lentement vers lui.

"Maman ?" elle entendit la voix d'un autre, mais cela venait d'elle, la bête ne voulait pas lui accorder d'attention, Hermione baissa les yeux, elle prit un cailloux, se releva avec difficulté, elle avait dans sa main gauche un couteau et dans sa main droite le cailloux, elle poussa un rugissement d'enfant et lança le cailloux de toute ses forces sur la bête. Le bruit qu'il émit en touchant la tête de l'animal était horrible, un bruit d'os frappé mais elle avait réussi, la bête se retourna, ses yeux n'était que deux point blanc qui reflétait la lune nouvellement sortie. Elle s'approcha, Hermione se saisit en tremblant d'un bâton plutôt épais et s'empressa de scotcher avec le gaffer qui se trouvait à côté, son couteau au bout le transformant le bâton en une lance.

La bête se posa devant elle, à 2 mètres, se mit sur ses pattes arrière et huma l'air, elle était immense quand elle était debout, les mains d'enfant d'Hermione tremblait sur son arme de fortune. Le moindre reniflement de la bête était glaçant, il posa de nouveau les yeux sur Hermione, il retomba par terre semblant faire trembler le monde.

Je me réveillait en sursaut couverte de sueur, le monde bougeait comme dans la cale d'un bateau, j'avais envie de vomir et retombais alors sur mon oreiller lui-même trempé. Le monde cessa de bouger au bout de quelques minutes, je m'efforçait de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées mais je n'arrivait à rien, ma bibliothèque mentale était mélangé, sans dessus-dessous la seule pensée qui émanait était le sentiment d'avoir été chez quelqu'un sans sa permission. Avec l'esprit autant en désordre il me fallut si longtemps pour arriver à la conclusion simple que j'exprimais alors à haute voix :

"Ce n'était pas mon rêve... " Je décidais dans une idée étrange de me lever, ma chambre était plonger dans le noir et il me fallut du temps pour trouver ma baguette "lumos" elle s'alluma répandant une lumière froide dans toute la pièce. Je passait la porte de ma chambre dérangeant les tableau du couloir dans leur sommeil et m'approchais de la porte d'en face, celle de Harry, je toquais doucement et attendit... pas de réponse. Je ne sais trop pourquoi je décidais de rentrer, la porte ne resta pas fermer longtemps et je pénétrais dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière moi dans un léger clic. "Nox" de son côté du château la lune éclairait suffisamment la chambre pour y voir sans lumières, je m'avançais d'un pas et je le vis, debout devant un meuble, les mains posées dessus il semblait essoufflé devant un miroir tête baissé, mais le plus bizarre n'était pas qu'il soit réveillé à 2h du matin, non son torse nue dévoilait un spectacle étrange, ses veines était luisante, comme si le sang avait été remplacer par de la lumière, à chaque inspiration elle semblait pulser et diminuer à chaque expiration.

"Granger..." sa voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure peinait à passer outre son halètement, je m'approchais doucement, de plus près je remarquais que le meubles sur lequel Harry s'appuyait semblait avoir été casser par la force de ses mains.

"Harry... co-comment vas-tu ?" il poussa un gémissement et tomba sur un genoux après une pulsations encore plus violente, je conjurais alors patronus messager pour Minerva, Albus et Pomfresh. Minerva fut la première à arriver grâce à la proximité de ses propres quartiers, je l entendit toquer et je me précipitait vers la porte.

"Miss Granger que ce passe t il ?" elle portait ses robes de chambre.

"C'est Harry professeur il souffre mais j'ignore pourquoi." elle me regarda un instant et passa à côtés de moi, puis s'arrêta devant Harry, il était maintenant à genoux les poings serré sur le meuble.

" Monsieur Potter..." elle posa une mains sur son dos "Merlin il est brulant..." Albus passa à son tours la porte suivi de l'infirmière de l'école, je les laissait passé.

POV Harry :

J'entendais les voix plus que je ne voyais les personnes mais je ne les reconnaissait pas, quand je pus enfin ouvrir les yeux tout était blanc et ça ressemblait à une version un peu moins sympa de ce que j'avais imaginé du paradis. Les draps dans lesquels j'étais emmitouflé étaient doux et les rideaux m'empêchant de voir ce qui semblait être des enfant en pleine discussion, quelqu'un entra d'une marche rapide et je reconnu la voix cette fois ci.

"Qu'est ce que vous faîtes encore là tous les trois ?" c'était Hermione Granger, la professeur de défense.

"Enfin Miss Granger, laissez ces pauvres élèves, ils sont sûrement ici pour une bonne raison n'est ce pas Miss Parker ?" Albus Dumbledore le directeur de Poudlard.

"Oui monsieur le directeur, nous somme ici une fois par mois pour les problèmes de cœur de Joshua" au bout de quelques minute de discussion les enfants sont sortie, je me relevait enfilait mes lunettes et mon pantalon, avant que je puisse mettre mon t-shirt le rideau s'ouvrait, Granger et Dumbledore entrèrent dans la zone délimité pas les rideaux.

"Ça va mieux Harry ?" je lui décrochait mon sourire le plus angélique en acquiesçant, "tu sais ce qu'il c'est passé hier ? Oui tes affaires ont été apporté de ta chambre" confirma t elle quand je pris mon col rouler noir avec étonnement.

"Dans les détails non, mais ça m'est déjà arriver quelques fois, je me réveille la nuit complètement aveugle, une fièvre de cheval et tremper de sueurs, puis je m'évanoui et je me réveille à 12h" terminais je en sortant ma tête du col.

"Oui c'est à peu près cela, hormis qu'il n'est que 11h et que cette fois vous n'étiez pas seul ainsi nous avons été témoin et avons des théories" je me levais pour écarté les rideaux, je m'avançait vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir elle aussi pour profiter de l'air froid et de la lumière du soleil, j'avais les yeux fatigué. "Nous avons observé chez vous cette nuit une concentration excessive «d'adrénaline magnifique » malheureusement pour votre corps vous étiez inactif puisqu'en train de dormir, voici donc l'inconvénient de votre condition, je recommande donc une pratique ,au moins légère ,de magie afin de libéré le surplus" j'açquieçait n'ayant aucune raison de refuser, au bout de quelques minutes de conversation il s'excusa et prit congé de nous.

"Qu'en pense tu Potter ? Ne voudrais tu pas reprendre l'entraînement que nous voulions faire hier? Ce n'est peut-être plus le week-end mais j'ai une ou deux heures de libre" Je lui sourit et elle me rendis ce sourire.

Fin du POV:

Quand ils furent à la salle sur demande ce fut Hermione qui posa les instructions cette fois pour éviter tout problèmes, il passèrent les 2heures suivante à essayer quelques sort basique, Harry était un élève très attentif au instruction mais cela ne rendais pas la magie simple pour autant. Harry n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à finalement maîtriser le sort de lévitation, mais avait toujours des problèmes avec le sortilège de grossissements Amplificatum, l'objet arrivait bien à grossir mais Harry n'arrivait pas à contrôler la taille. Hermione essaya à la demande de Harry de lui apprendre le sortilège de duplication mais malgré toute son enthousiasme il semblait que le sortilège était pour l'instant trop compliqué et ses tentatives n'ont aboutît qu'à des formes très peu semblable du produit de départ et pour finir il ne mit pas longtemps à apprendre un Protégo acceptable.

"Bon eh bah ça c'est plutôt bien passé " dit Hermione qui fit revenir à sa taille original un coussin devenu grand comme une horloge de grand mère. Harry était essoufflé, les mains sur ses genoux, il respirai fort.

"N'empêche...je suis pas...non plus au point pour tout" dit il en se redressant et en soufflant une grande quantité d'air.

"Ne soit pas trop dur avec toi Potter, Amplificatum est à 2 doigts de réussir parfaitement, tu as un protégo très correcte" il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle fut plus rapide "ET tu as réussi à faire apparaître quelques chose malgré la difficulté du Unumium qui est un sort de transfiguration de 5 années ce qui est déjà impressionnant pour une première fois" il se passa le bras sur le front pour essuyer la sueur et lui sourit.

"Une idée d'où se trouve Jacob ?" Hermione ferma la porte derrière eux et ils se mirent à marcher dans le couloir vers la chambre de la jeune professeur.

"En mission, avec Fred et George dans un petit village : Castel Combes, au nord est de Bristol. Il forme un bon trio à ce que j'entends, mais il possible qu'on les rejoigne sous peu c est une affaire compliquée paraît-il" elle glissa la clef dans la serrure de sa porte et la déverrouilla puis se retourna vers Harry, il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Bon moi je vais aller me reposer une petite heure avant mon entraînement physique" il lui sourit " je suis soldat pas touriste" Hermione ne lui donna pas de réponse tout de suite, elle posa une main sur sa joue, après que Harry lui ai lancer un regard perplexe elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser timide sur ses lèvres, il n'y répondît pas vraiment principalement à cause de la surprise, elle s'écarta rapidement l'air un peu gêné.

" tu m'as fais peur cette nuit..." elle semblait vouloir dire quelques chose de plus mais se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche en bafouillant des mots incompréhensibles. Harry ne voulait pas que Hermione croit que ce bisous l'avait déranger à cause de son visage surpris, il lui sourit et embrassa la joue dans un geste très affectueux qui l'a fit rosir, il tourna les talons et rentra dans sa propre chambres.

3 heures plus tard

"La marque des ténèbres et le symbole de vous savez qui, je ne vous apprendrais bien évidemment pas comment le lancer mais vous devez savoir que au-delà d'une simple revendication ce symbole transmet un message de terreur très efficace. Il faut aussi savoir qu'il peut être révoqué si un grand nombre de sorcier lève leur baguette ensemble, il faut que les lanceurs ressente une fort sentiment positif ou dit mélancolique comme de la tristesse, je veux que tout le monde pense à un sentiment correspondant,le plus fort dont vous disposer" Hermione ferma tout les rideaux par magie, plongeant la pièce dans le noir elle leva sa baguette et se concentra sur son souvenir, une petite lumière apparut au bout de sa baguette. Elle entendit les élèves lever petit à petit leurs baguette, trouver un souvenir heureux ne serait pas simple mais la tristesse et la mélancolie elle était les sentiments les plus présent dans cette période sombre. Bientôt toute la classe avait fait apparaître une petite lumière qui se reflétait sur le plafond comme un ciel étoilé, la sonnerie se fit entendre et Hermione remonta les rideaux d'un coup faisant pousser quelques jurons. " je veux un essai de 2 pieds sur l'impact de la marque des ténèbres dans notre société pour la semaine prochaine même heure" les élèves étaient tous sortie et là professeure avait finit de ranger ses affaires quand son œil fut attiré par un attroupement inhabituel près du lac, elle se devait en temps que professeur de vérifier ce genre de chose, elle convoqua un elfe pour l'y téléporter, ce qu'il fit.

Elle approcha du groupe, coupant à travers les élèves s'attendant presque à tomber sur un élève blessé ou même un duel illégal mais elle ne tomba sur rien. Rien sur la berge car dans le lac elle reconnu Harry qui semblait faire des longueurs rapidement. Sa dernière longueur l'amena jusqu'au bord du lac où se trouvait la foule et Hermione, quand il sortit de l'eau il finit par enfin remarquer son publique avec des yeux ronds. Il se stoppa debout les pieds dans l'eau face au élève regrouper, Hermione décida de l'aider un peu, elle se retourna vers les élèves et dit d'une voix autoritaire

"Aller, tout le monde, château est par là bas y à rien à voir ici " la plus part des élèves se remirent en route vers le château mais quelques un semblait réticent et traînait le pas, un jeune homme manifesta son mécontentement.

"Au contraire moi je vois quelque chose d'interessant." Hermione sourit à l'élève de 7 ème années. "Vous voulez simplement le garder pour vous"

"Personne à demandé votre avis Monsieur Blanche" il finirent par avoir tous disparu vers le château et Harry avait pu prendre sa serviette et essuyer son corps. "Harry tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte que tu avais engendré une foule aussi importante? " il s'essuya le visage.

"Pas du tout j'étais focus sur mon entraînement et je n'avais aucune raison de penser que des gens viendraient voir un Homme faire des longueurs" Hermione leva sa baguette et en un tour Harry était entièrement sec.

"Harry le lac est à 7 degré maximum..." il haussa les épaules. " Alors c'était vrai ? Le froid ne te fait rien..." Il remit son t-shirt et un pantalon.

" Je sens que l'eau est froide évidemment mais ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, peux-tu me donner ma ceintures, attention il y a mon glock ça peut être surprenamment lourd" elle lui donna et après avoir remit ses chaussures ils remontèrent le parc vers le château tandis que le soleil couchant offrait une lumière oranger au ciel. Après avoir marcher quelques minutes dans le château il tombèrent sur Albus Dumbledore qui montait vers son bureau.

"Ah, Harry, Professeur Granger comment allez-vous" Demanda Dumbledore quand l'eurent finalement rejoint, il regardait surtout Harry par dessus ses lunette en demi lune.

"Très bien Monsieur le directeur, je viens de tomber sur Harry qui finissait son entraînement physique." Ils se mirent tous à marcher

"Je vois que vous vous entraîner dur Monsieur Potter, votre entraînement était il éprouvant?"

"Moins que celui de magie ce matin, je suis ressorti lavé de cette expérience j'aurais pu dormir jusqu'à demain" dit il en riant

"Vous vous êtes entrainé à la magie aujourd'hui ?" demanda t il visiblement surpris "Il n'est guère étonnant de vous voir fatiguer vous avez beaucoup puisé dans vos réserves cette nuit" Cela expliquait pourquoi ses sorts l'avaient si vite fatigué.

"Je lui ai fait pratiquer le sort de bouclier, de lévitation, de grossissements et de duplication mais ce dernier semblait trop compliqué pour le moment"

"Pourquoi commencer par un sortilège de métamorphoses si compliqué ?"

"C'était ma demande, vous sorciers êtes limité par votre quantité de magie, moi soldat moldu par mon nombre de munitions, si j'ai un moyen de le doubler artificiellement vous comprendrez vite l'avantage que je peux obtenir" ils étaient arrivez au bureau de Dumbledore quand Harry sortit son arme, il fronçait les sourcils en face de la gargouille. "Quelque chose ne va pas directeurs..." Hermione se saisit de sa baguette elle aussi.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y'a Harry ?" Il s'avança pour écouter de plus près, la gargouille semblait le regarder de travers mais il ne notifia pas.

"Je ne sais pas, appel cela comme tu veux, c'est comme un instinct, directeur pouvez vous ouvrir la gargouille" le directeur donna le mot de passe et elle s'écarta.

"Je viens avec toi" s'exclama Hermione en voyant Harry se diriger vers l'escalier, il l'arrêta.

"Non Hermione reste ici et veille sur le directeur, on risquerait de se gêner dans un si petit espace et puis il semble que le directeur n'a pas sa baguette" elle se tourna vers Albus qui lui montra ses deux main vide.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir toujours ma baguette dans Poudlard, elle se trouve dans ma chambre" Hermione poussa un grognement agacer.

" Bon très bien mais reviens vite" dit elle d'un ton énervé avant de se calmer un peu "s'il te plaît..." il fit oui de la tête et monta silencieusement les escaliers.

Quand il arriva en haut il ouvrit la porte, tout aurait pu sembler normal au premier coups d'œil, des instruments de toutes sortes, des bocaux, des livres et la pensine même si Harry ignorait ce que c'était. Cependant il y avait cette tâche sombre derrière le bureau, un homme aussi grand que Harry s'y tenait, il ne semblait pas stresser par la situation, ses mains était sur le bureau et Harry pouvait voir sa baguette dans sa main droite. Son visage était fin, d'un blanc de marbre, ses yeux bleu pâle virai au gris dans un regard glacial de sérénités, les seules couleurs de son visage était les cernes sous ses yeux et le blond clair de ses cheveux long accroché en un chignon négliger derrière sa tête. Il était vêtu tout de noir, hormis une veste verte foncé, il ne prononça pas un mot ce qui obligea Harry à commencer la discussion si il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans une impasse.

"Qui es tu ?" Demanda il calmement en enlevant la sécurité de son glock, L'homme le fixa un court instant puis se redressa en élevant ses mains du bureau qu'il contourna.

"J'hésite à te révéler mon identité..." sa voix était très triste et mélancolique, comme si sa vie n'était qu'un ennui mortelle. "De toutes façon je vais te tuer alors ça ne change rien, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et toi qui es-tu ?" Harry ne faibli pas face à son regard froid.

"Pas la personne qui est ta cible visiblement, mon nom est Harry Potter" les sourcils de l'homme tressaillirent "Je vois que toi aussi tu connais mon nom, c'est incroyable tout le monde me connaît dans ce château. Par ta présence ici et ton air de tueur je déduis que que tu es un assassin, sûrement engager à tuer Dumbledore" l'homme eut un bref sourire sans joie. "Bon eh bien il ne me reste qu'à aller alerter le château entier" il se retourna mais la porte se ferma à clef dans un bruit sonore.

"Malheureusement il m'est impossible de te laisser faire ça, tu compromettrai ma missions et cela fait des mois que je casse la tête à essayer de trouver un moyen de rentrer dans ce bureau" il avait la baguette tendu vers Harry alors celui-ci pointa son pistolet vers lui. "Cependant me voilà confus, je me retrouve en face d'un Homme qui brandis une arme moldu sur moi, qu'est ce que tu est ? Un soldat ?" Harry sourit à son tour.

"Ce sera un combat singulier n'est ce pas ? Magie contre technologique? Assassin magique contre soldat moldu" l'homme se mit en position de combat et Harry ne prit pas le temps de discuter plus que ça il tira deux balles qui ricochèrent contre un bouclier magique que l'homme venait de dresser avant de finir leur course dans un tableau vide d'occupant. D'un mouvement rapide un éclair jaillit de la baguette et le pistolet de Harry s'envola vers le bureau avant de tomber au sol. Un autre éclair vert jaillit et Harry plongea dans une roulade pour ne pas se faire toucher, il profita de sa position pour sortir un couteau fixer à sa jambe et courir sur son adversaire qui esquiva de justesse le premier coups lui faisant perdre un ou deux cheveux sur la lame. Harry prit alors sa baguette de sa main libre et lança le premier sort qui lui venait à l'esprit, malheureusement l'autre homme souleva son bras avant et le sort toucha la pensine qui gonfla jusqu'à la taille d'une grande piscine de jardin, elle semblait tenir difficilement en équilibre sur son socle maintenant beaucoup trop petit. Cependant Harry ne voyais pas cela car l'homme lui fit tomber sa propre baguette trop loin de lui et lui colla la sienne dans le cou, avant qu'il ne puisse lancer son sort Harry remonta son couteaux et sectionna la baguette qui émis une impulsion de magie qui les propulsa tout les deux d'un côté de la pièce. Draco Malfoy tomba lourdement contre le bureau quand Harry écrasa contre la lourde porte de bois qui ne bougea pas, sa tête maintenant assez près de la dite porte il entendit quelqu'un tambouriner de l'autre côté puis la voix d'Hermione.

"Harry que ce passe t'il ? Ouvre la porte on ne peut rien faire de notre côté les sort ne marche pas !" Il se colla plus près.

"Il y a un assassin, je ne peux pas ouvrir mais je m en occupe !" Harry ne pu pas vraiment entendre la réponse de Hermione car la pensine tomba finalement de son socle dans un bruit d'enfer mais aucun liquide ne tomba au sol malgré les vague qu'avait engendré le mouvement. Draco Malfoy c'était relever, tout comme Harry et avait enlever son manteau, il serra les poings et se mit en position de combat.

"Très bien alors je vais te tuer à main nues, ça me va aussi bien" il semblait cependant très énervé, la typographie de la salle faisait que, à moins de mobilisé un effort considérable ils étaient obligés de se battre dans la pensine qui offrait une sorte de ring circulaire, le liquide était plus aéré que de l'eau et ne gênait pas du tout les mouvements. Quand Harry pénétra le ring il ne vit plus ses pied comme disparu dans la brume qui se trouvait à la surfaces, pendant un instant rien ne se passa et les deux homme en garde ne faisait que se regarder dans un silence de mort seulement perturbé par le martèlement de la poignée qui refusait de s'ouvrir, ce qui au plus grand regret de la crédibilité de Harry le faisait sourire malgré ses tentatives de ne pas sourire. Puis le combat commença par un crochet du droit venant de l'assassin qu'Harry évita aisément, il contra par un coup de pied qu'il sentit renforcer par la magie, Malfoy avait sûrement une cotes fêlé mais ne montrait aucun signe de douleur. Il lança son poing vers la tête de Harry qui recula seulement pour se rendre compte que Malfoy ne visait pas la tête au lieu de cela il donna un coup dans la main droite de Harry qui le fit lâcher son couteau qui disparut dans la brume, Harry reçu un uppercut dans le foie. Il recula d'un pas et frappa à son tour avec son poing dans la cotes déjà fêlé cette fois Malfoy eut une grimaces d'intenses douleur, il lui attrapa le col et lui donna un coup de tête qui lui brisa le nez malheureusement le coup de Harry était précipité et son arcade c'était réouverte et des étoile dansait dans sa vision périphérique. Il s'approcha de l'assassin mais celui ci lui fit un croche patte qui le fit tomber dans le liquide, Malfoy sauta immédiatement sur lui et commença à lui battre le visage qu'il arrivait difficilement à protéger. Malfoy eut un moment raison de sa garde et lui donna une droite qui secoua la tête de Harry qui plongea dans le liquide ce qui fut l'expérience la plus étrange de sa vie, il se retrouva pendant quelques instants au dessus de son ancienne maison du 4 Privet Drive durant une nuit d'orage avant de brusquement remonter vers le ciel et retourner face à Malfoy qui lui avait saisit le col et l'avait soulever afin de frapper sa tête contre le sol mais une fois de plus il traversa le liquide et se retrouva à Londres. Cette fois il y resta une seconde entière et commença à remonter de lui même quand un éclair ralentit à commençait à zébrer le ciel si lentement qu'on le voyait se déplacer, quand il ressorti il vit Malfoy trouver le couteau et le saisir à deux mains au dessus de sa tête avant d'essayer de le planter dans l'œil de Harry qui évita de justesse qui finit dans un flash blanc et un juron dans son épaules droite. La douleur était horrible et son sang chaud coulais sur la peau de Harry qui serra les dents et Il lui donna un énorme coup de genoux dans le dos qui l'envoya par dessus lui. Harry se releva au plus vite et lui donna un violent coup qui le fit passer par dessus les limites de la pensine et s'étaler contre un mur quand Harry sauta comme il put de l'autre côté vers le bureau.

POV Hermione :

Nous avions tout essayer ouvrir la porte, la force brute avait laisser nos épaules endolorie, j'avais essayer tous les sorts possible pousser par le désespoir de savoir si Harry allait bien. Incendio, Reducto, Confringo rien ne marchait alors je devais laisser Dumbledore travailler sur la porte sans baguette pendant que je faisais les cents pas dans les escaliers. Quand j'entendis le *click* de la porte je sautait au travers mes yeux se posèrent sur un visage sortie à tort des limbes du passé.

"Malfoy ?!" La surprise me prit au dépourvu et il profita de ce moment pour prendre ma baguette de ma main, il l'a tourna vers moi et commença à verbaliser un sort quand il s'effondra, il y avait eu 2 détonations,je me tournait pour voir Harry à genoux, se retenant difficilement au bureau de Dumbledore, son pistolet fumant pointé vers Malfoy, il eut un dernier sourire et s'évanoui. Je courrais vers lui laissant le soin à Dumbledore de prendre ma baguette des mains potentiellement mortes de Malfoy, je l'entendis attirer sa propre baguette. Je passait la pensine géante peut importe comment elle était arriver là je m'en fichais, j'attrapais le visage de Harry toujours figer dans un sourire. "Harry réveille toi tout de suite ou je te maudis !" J'avais des larmes dans les yeux "Potter réveille toi ou...ou...ou je te tue !" Les larmes coulait vraiment cette fois, j'entendis Dumbledore arriver à côté de moi et des pas dans l'escalier, il me donna ma baguette et retira le couteau ce qui le fit saigner encore plus. Je jetai un episkey mais rien, je murmurais un juron distinct en me remémorant la condition de Harry qui le faisait résister au guérison même de Dumbledore. Avoir enlevé le couteau semblait avoir été un choc électrique pour Harry car il posa sa main pleine de sang sur ma joue et essuya une de mes larmes. "Tu rêve Potter je ne pleure pas pour toi !Jamais...Potter ?" Il ne bougeais plus sa main glissa de ma joue mais je l'attrapait avant et collait ma joue contre sa mains, j'entendais Dumbledore essayer tout ce qu'il pouvait "Harry...?" Chuchotais je dans un sanglot il ne se passait plus rien, le son de la pièce entière semblait s'être couper, quelqu'un posa une main sur mon épaule et ils l'ont emmené à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Voilà donc j'ai fini ce chapitre ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas posté j'étais bien au courant. Maintenant je vous demande si vous avez bien aimé le chapitre, j'ai fait sans le vouloir dans le dernier chapitre une sorte de putaclick en vous demandant si des gens lisais encore cette fiction mais c'était pas pour pour que des gens mettent en reviews qu'il était là si c était très sympa. Vous avez normalement vu pendant que je poster cette histoire ce chapitre que j'ai sorti un autre truc sur le compte c'était un recueil de nouvelles que je comment ça peine. Je suis vraiment désolé car l'histoire la plus populaire de mon compte se trouve être Harry James Potter une histoire que j'avais commencé pour faire patienter par rapport à l'autre histoire que j'écrivais à l'époque mais que je n'étais pas grand fan et que je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de continuer très loin malheureusement elle a été élu comme l'histoire la plus populaire et maintenant je dois me creuser la tête pour que j'ai trouvé une suite à une fin et c'est pas pour tout de suite malheureusement mais je vous remercie quand même de l'avoir lu autant par rapport aux autres j'espère que celle-ci sera aussi populaire car c'est celle que je préfère pour l'instant.


End file.
